Operation: CRUSH
by DanniB
Summary: After her getting in the way of KND affairs, Numbuh 1 decides to call it quits with Lizzie. But he soon learns that hell has no fury like a psyco ex-girlfriend scorned.
1. What Are You Thinking?

Note to readers; I do not own any rights to the KND. And no matter how much I wish I owned Numbuh 4 I do not. (Hugs Numbuh 4. He wiggles free and runs away.) I apologize in advance to all you fan girls who hate Lizzie and wish she never existed. You'll all like me later though ;) This is also my first attempt to add song lyrics to the end of a chapter. So if it looks funny, please forgive me. The song is "Anchor" by Lifehouse, BTW.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
[Now Loading]-  
  
[Kids Next Door Mission]-  
  
Operation: C.R.U.S.H.  
  
Canceling  
  
Relationship  
  
Unleashes  
  
Scary  
  
Habits  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The choir of power tools echoed throughout the tree house. Five bodies harmoniously working together, creating a new masterwork of 2x4 technology. Music to the ears of Numbuh 1, who stood at a podium studying the blueprints that Numbuh 2 had drawn up earlier. The plans where coming together nicely. The chubby pilot stood on top of the discarded mini-van they had found at the dump, spot welding a ceiling fan to the roof. Numbuh 4 grunted loudly, hefting a toilet to the open side door where Numbuh 3 helped him lift the porcelain fixture into the vehicle interior. Numbuh 5 stood behind the van sawing off the rear bumper to make room for the tail and back rotor made from some plastic tubing, the wing of an airplane and an oscillating fan.  
  
"Good work team," Numbuh 1 complemented, "At this pace we should be finished by the end of the week."  
  
"Maybe sooner." Numbuh 2 commented, testing the van's new helicopter blades.  
  
Numbuh 1 placed his hand to his chin, thinking.  
  
"That depends on how long it will take to install the inner and outer hydraulics. Perhaps if we---"  
  
"NIGEL!!"  
  
The shrill interrupting cry pierced the air and sent sharp chills down the other four operatives' spines.  
  
"Nigel! Are you up there!?" It called again.  
  
"Aw man," Groaned Numbuh 4. "It's Kissy Lizzie."  
  
Numbuh 1 walked out to the balcony and peered over the railing to the ground below. There she was, fiery hair tied back in tight twin braids, sunshine glowing off her glasses as she waved up at him. Her smiling face beaming brightly now that he was in view.  
  
There you are." She smiled. Wiggling her fingers at him playfully. "Hi!" She batted her eyes at him flirtatiously. Confusion washed over his face.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" His voice squeaked.  
  
"We have a date today, remember?" She held up the rather large picnic basket that was weighing down her arm.  
  
"We do?" He words cracked with uncertainty. His thoughts searching through his head with the panicked realization that he must have forgotten. He flashed his girlfriend a bemused grin, his heart fluttering in his chest. "Oh dear." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"That Lizzie sure has been coming around here a lot lately." Numbuh 2 whispered to the others behind their leader's back.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks Lizzie set up this date wit out tellin' Numbuh 1 first." The dark girl speculated looking over the British boy's faltering expression.  
  
Numbuh 1 turned to his crew, having overheard all they had said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." He scolded, still searching his thoughts. "It must have slipped my mind." He turned back to the balcony.  
  
"Are you coming down or not?" Lizzie insisted from the ground, her face showing a growing annoyance.  
  
"Well, you see Lizzie, we, we're sort of in the middle of a, well---" He stammered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. His teammates sighed with frustration. It was only when Lizzie was around that Numbuh 1 faltered this much. It was embarrassing watching him babble like an idiot trying to communicate with the imposing girl.  
  
"Nigel Uno, are you trying to back out of our date so you can hang out with your stupid friends?" She accused, glaring up at him.  
  
"No! No, I uh, well---" He flustered and laughed nervously. She tapped her foot waiting for a straight answer. "The guys and I, we're kind of busy---" He stretched the last syllable as he hunted through his brain for a better backup for his excuse, his eyes rolling around listlessly, his image as a commander crumbling away by the second.  
  
"Please Nigie." She pouted sweetly. Her eyes huge behind her round lenses. "For me?"  
  
His lips contorted into a soft smile. He sighed, defeated by the pull on his heartstrings. That look in her eyes got him every time.  
  
"Alright," he subsided, "I'm coming."  
  
"Aww, Nigie Wygie's goin' onna datey watey." Numbuh 4 teased from behind.  
  
"Numbuh 1's a ladies man." Numbuh 2 joined in. The two snickered and made kissy faces. Taunting their love struck friend whilst basking in their own immaturity. One flashed them both stern glances but his seriousness was hindered by his blushing face.  
  
"Man, he is so whipped." Numbuh 4 chortled.  
  
"I think it's romantic that Numbuh 1 has a girlfriend." Numbuh 3 swooned. "I wish I had a boyfriend." She looked to the boys expectantly, batting her eyes like lusty women did in movies.  
  
Numbuh 2 gulped and began to back away slowly until turning on his heals and hiding behind the half-completed minivan-copter. Numbuh 4 looked up at the flirting girl wide-eyed and perturbed. The most unusual sound escaped him, a long drawn out noise somewhere between a squeak and a moan. He then followed Numbuh 2's example and ran away.  
  
"You guys can handle the rest of this without me can't you?" Numbuh 1 addressed the group as he made his way to the exit.  
  
"Sure thing Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 gave him a thumbs- up from behind the flying machine.  
  
"I'll see you later then." The Brit waved to his comrades, leaving the room. Numbuh 5 cocked an eye at his smiling face and took off after him, leaving Numbuh 3 alone with the two boys watching her cautiously from their hiding spots.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Ya'll coulda told her no, ya know."  
  
Numbuh 1 stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to Numbuh 5 who was catching up with him. He resumed walking as she reached his side.  
  
"We woulda backed you up."  
  
"I supposed so Numbuh 5." He answered. "But it would have been rude to Lizzie."  
  
"Numbuh 5 an the otha's don like that Lizzie. She always bargin' in, makin' you go on dates wit her."  
  
"I have the right to a life outside the tree house, Numbuh 5." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"We fine wit dat." She said. "It just dat Lizzie seems ta be taking up most a that life. And b'sides, we don't like da way she treatin' you. Always orderin' you around like you was a dog or somethin'."  
  
"Our relationship is nothing like that!" Numbuh 1 protested, looking quite offended.  
  
"NIGEL! What's taking you so long?!" Lizzie's screech rang through the halls. "Get down here! NOW!"  
  
Numbuh 5 looked to One with smug eyes. His face went neutral as he continued to the stairs, slightly faster.  
  
"I have no qualms about yours and the others' personal lives. I'd prefer it if you'd not make fun of mine."  
  
"Sorry." The capped girl slipped her hands into her pockets. "We don't have a problem with you havin' a girlfriend. We just think you can do better then Lizzie. She been pullin' you away from plannin' missions wit us, treatin' you like she own you. It's been gettin' in the way of all our Kids Next Door business."  
  
Numbuh 1 silently took in her criticism as they reached the ground floor house.  
  
"Any of the otha's could tell you the same thang." She continued, "We need you ta be our leader. She need you ta be her boyfriend. It's just gonna get harder fo' you ta be both. Numbuh 5 just worried, that's all."  
  
"You have no need to be concerned Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 stated. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping my life in order. I'm in complete control." He opened the front door and was suddenly greeted by a yellow blur's embrace.  
  
"It's about time." Lizzie chirped, tightly hugging Numbuh 1, who threatened to topple over under her weight so suddenly thrust upon him.  
  
"Nice to see you too Lizzie." He managed to wheeze with the limited breath he had. She released him and held up her large picnic basket. "Come on Nigel, I know a really romantic spot in the park for us to have our picnic." She took him the arm and proceeded to drag him away from the tree house.  
  
"See you later Numbuh 5!" He called out as he was carted away, peddling his legs to get to his feet and keep up with his skipping girlfriend.  
  
Numbuh 5 watching the happy couple leave, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, before heading back into the house, closing the door behind her.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The afternoon was warm and peaceful. The soft breeze danced through tree branches and blades of grass kowtow sweetly in waves. Patrons of the park passed through without incident, paying no attention to the young couple sitting on the hill beneath the flowering tree. Lizzie slid closer to Nigel, gently brushing her shoulder against his, His attention was engrossed on the view, he could see the entirety of the park from here. She placed her hand on his arm and stroked it lovingly. He watched children play Frisbee and soccer in the vast fields, carefree and happy. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her cheek breathing out a deep sigh. He wondered if this was a good spot to place some surveillance equipment, it was the best vantage point overseeing the entire park. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He lifted his eyebrows and turned to her. She smiled timidly and offered him a chocolate-covered strawberry. He nodded acceptingly and was suddenly confronted with the small fruit being shoved into his mouth. She commented on how nice a day it was. He climbed the tree they were sitting under. She frowned and asked him to pick some flowers for her. He shrugged and plucked some blossoms from the branches, jumped from the tree and presented her with the bouquet. She swooned and asked him to put them in her hair. He complied, letting her sit in his lap. She leaned back, feeling his hands caress her locks. He asked if they could go to the playground. She said yes, as long as he agreed to push her on the swings.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
There was a light chill in the wind as they walked down the beach. The moist sand shifted underfoot. They walked slowly hand in hand, smiling at each other. The waves crashed with soft rumbles, sweeping shining grains into its vast expanse. They sat a few feet from the tide break and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Isn't the moon romantic Nigel?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"Mmhm." Her beau mumbled back. She took his arm and hugged it.  
  
"The way it reflects off the water."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
She snuggled closer to him.  
  
"You look so handsome with it shinning off your glasses, and your eyes---and your head." She traced her finger around on his smooth scalp. "Doesn't the moon make me look pretty?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
He continued staring off into the night sky, his eyes steady and focused. She laid her head on his shoulder. Still petting his skin, pale-rose and baby soft.  
  
"Nigel, what are you thinking?"  
  
Behind his shades Nigel's eyes shifted to meet hers. His face remained stern and pensive.  
  
"Nothing." He sighed and lowered his head.  
  
That was a lie, and she knew it. But whether she did or not, he still didn't want to talk about it. It would upset her, and today was too perfect to ruin now with thoughts he couldn't help but have.  
  
"Aww, please Nigel. You can tell me."  
  
Those eyes, those huge incredibly saccharinely pitiful pleading eyes. Those beautiful puppy-dog eyes that reduced his resolve to jelly, that made him feel a wonderful kind of queasy, that he could never say no to.  
  
"I was thinking about my friends."  
  
Lizzie's sweet façade suddenly vanished, her enormous eyes narrowing, her lips tightening.  
  
"Why are you thinking about *them* on *our* date?" She asked sternly.  
  
He shank back, he knew she would react this way. For some reason she despised his friends and in turn, they loathed her.  
  
"I can't help it." He stammered, "I worry about them when I'm not there."  
  
"I'm sure your dumb little friends can manage without you." She dismissed curtly. His face faltered, he wanted to believe her but for some reason that statement did not sit well with him.  
  
"I guess so," he nervously drawled. The still angry look on her face told him that his words failed to sate her.  
  
"Nigie, a date is when two people who love each other spend time together and it's just them." Her face shifted to a look of insecurity. She took his hand in hers. "And all they think about is each other."  
  
Using his free hand, Nigel gently brushed a fresh tear from Lizzie's cheek. An apologetic smile on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
She smiled and hugged his arm again. But he continued talking.  
  
"It's just that, as Kids Next Door leader I have many important duties. I can't help but think about them."  
  
She slowly pulled away from him and started drawing with her finger in the sand.  
  
"But not more important then me, right?" She fluttered her lashes at him expectantly .  
  
"Of course not." He said, patting her on the back. She smiled. "You're both equally important." Her smile faded. He looked at what she was doodling in the sand. A large heart with the words, "N+L 4ever" written inside.  
  
"Let's talk about us." She said, laying her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright." He watched her face. She took his arm and wrapped it around her like a scarf.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I would." He shrugged.  
  
"Really?" She placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeeeeah." He dragged the word with a large hint of uncertainty.  
  
"Would you--- maybe---leave the Kids Next Door? ---For me?"  
  
He froze. His wide eyes perking up from behind his sunglasses, petrified with surprise. Did she mean that literally or was it more of a rhetorical question? He had never thought of it before, never. He loved Lizzie, of course he did, but leave the Kids Next Door? He couldn't bear to let those five words enter his mind, it stabbed though him like a cold dread. He couldn't dare look her in the eyes now.  
  
"Well?" She barked at him awaiting his answer.  
  
Dizzy with emotions, mute with fear, his loyalties ripping his heart in twain. He could feel the heat of her impatience starting to build. His body still unwilling, he forced himself to speak.  
  
"I, I couldn't." He choked, accent quivering. "I could never."  
  
"You wouldn't?" She sounded surprised. "But Nigel, boyfriends are supposed to give up things for their girlfriends."  
  
"Are, are you serious?" He stuttered.  
  
"Well, I'd like it if you did." She made her voice cutesy and coy.  
  
He pulled away from her, standing up, flailing his arms in grand gestures.  
  
"I thought you were being hypothetical!"  
  
His throat seized up in shock, he couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't think of what to say next anyway, nor could his mind sort though all the emotions he was feeling.  
  
She ran to him and tightly gripped him in her arms. His body shook with every breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nigie!" She pleaded, "I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't be angry at me!"  
  
His breathing steadied and he gently returned her embrace. The night wind blew past them, rippling their clothes. The tide was slowly rising.  
  
"It's alright." His charming voice sighed. "I'm not mad at you."  
  
She stopped sniffling and looked at him with large moist eyes. He smiled, glad to see her no longer upset. It hurt him so much to see her unhappy. Especially if it was he who inadvertently hurt her feelings.  
  
"You're not mad?" She let her head lay on his chest.  
  
"No." He placed his hand on the back of her head. "I was just--- surprised, by what you asked."  
  
"But you're not leaving them?" She asked, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"I can't. My work there is far too important." He lifted her chin with his finger so that they were looking each other in the eyes through shining lenses. "Remember, I fight as a Kid Next Door to protect the freedom of kids everywhere. And that includes you." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh Nigel," She swooned, "You're so heroic."  
  
Their embrace tightened. Young love illuminated in moonlight. The tide breaking softly, taking with it Lizzie's sand carved declaration of love as it receded.  
  
"Nigel?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes?" He murmured, resting his cheek on her head.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
He lifted his head quickly, staring at her face, his own glassed over with surprise.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Before he could react further her lips fit tightly upon his, they fell to the ground, cushioned by the sand. He struggled under her body, her vacuum of a kiss stealing his breath. Her mouth on his muffling his cries. Her eyes closed, she did not see his face turning blue.  
  
Such ecstasy she was in, his warm lips against hers. She was oblivious to his frantic attempts to push her off him. She finally resigned her forceful osculation and sat in the sand next to his twitching body. He gasped loudly, gulping air in deep breaths, coughing and using his wobbling arms to help himself up. He watched Lizzie in between fits of coughing. Her eyes were glazed as she stared up at the moon, completely unaware of what she had done even with the evident sounds of his aching lungs.  
  
"The moon is so beautiful." She warbled, turning to see her boyfriend, whose face was regaining its normal color. "You remind me of the moon, Nigel. And not just because you're bald and pale."  
  
His breath was back but he was still panting softly, watching her over his askew shades. She looked into his unblocked eyes with romance twinkling in her own. He wore a look of confusion on his face, but that changed not her love- sick smile.  
  
"It's because you're mysterious." She explained lovingly, "Like you have secrets. One day, when we're married, we'll be able to share all our secrets with each other. I dream of that day Nigel."  
  
She leaned towards him, possibly to kiss him again. He drew back fearfully and raised his arm in defense. That is when he noticed his watch.  
  
"Is it that late already?" He asked aloud. Lizzie stopped her advances. "Drat! The others are going to kill me!"  
  
He stood quickly, panic on his face as he dusted the sand from his clothes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie." He answered, "I have to go. I have a mission tomorrow and I was supposed to be back at HQ planning for it by now." He started to dart away but found himself stopped by the tug of Lizzie's hand clutching his arm.  
  
"Can't it wait?" She pouted, staring up at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Nigel cringed, he didn't want to have to do this but he had to. But lord, looking into those eyes made it so hard. He adjusted his sunglasses, completely hiding his eyes.  
  
"No, it can't." He pulled his arm from Lizzie's grasp and started to turn away. "I'll see you around." He called, walking away.  
  
She watched as his form became small in the distance until he was completely gone. She then grunted, folding her arms moodily and kicking the sand. There had to be a way she could get him to spend more time with her. The tide by now was high enough to wash past her sneakers and bring cold dampness to her socks. She looked up at the moon and thought about what she could so about this dilemma. He was so close, and yet so far away.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I stand with a blank expression now  
  
and I can't believe myself  
  
will someone tell me how  
  
did I get here  
  
I am walking  
  
changing slowly  
  
I am chasing  
  
climbing closer  
  
I know that I'll never be alone  
  
you will never let me go  
  
you are my anchor  
  
[To Be Continued] 


	2. Business and Pleasure

Note to readers: Thanks for the reviews for chapter one. This next chapter was supposed to be longer but I realized so much was going on in the first part that it would take away the emphasis on the second part, so I split them into two chapters. Which means chapter three will be up very shortly. Now for the important stuff, I still don't own the KND or any characters related to them. But I do own Mater Nagina, she's my bad guy, I made her up (she's loosely based on my own mother.)  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
The street was abandoned, empty save for a few randomly parked cars and of course there was that six- foot, snarling snake woman slithering around. Ten eyes watched the female beast in all her scaly horror as she searched the area for the prey she had been chasing.  
  
"Kids Next Door!" She hissed loudly, "Where are you little brats? No child can hide from the forked tongue of Mater Nagina!"  
  
As she screeched she flung back her head, bearing her long sharp fangs and reptilian tongue. Aside from those features, plus her yellow, slitted eyes and scaly claws, her body from the waist up was perfectly human. Her dark green hair tied back in a respectful bun, large earrings dangling from her earlobes, wearing a modest, although slightly outdated blouse. If the mutated adult chose to wear sunglasses and gloves and never open her mouth she could pass as normal. That is, if it weren't for what was below her waist. Starting at her hips was a long, thick, scaly serpent's tail. She used it to slither about, poking out her tongue to sniff out a certain quintet of naughty children she was just itching to chew out.  
  
The five Kids Next Door ducked their heads behind the fence they were hiding behind. Hoping that their freakish grownup enemy could not sense them there. They gripped their weapons tightly and all looked to Numbuh 1 for what to do.  
  
"Mater Nagina," He began to explain, "Her M.O., being overly critical of children and nagging them to abusive levels. Her weapon of choice--- calling your parents."  
  
The others cringed in fear, except for Numbuh 4 who scowled, un-impressed.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked indignantly. He held his eye to a knothole in the fence and gazed out at the serpentine foe. "I can take out this passive- aggressive hag, no problem!"  
  
Before his teammates could stop him, Numbuh 4 flipped over the fence and ran head on into the open. The S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hand eagerly readied to do its job. Numbuh 1 leaned past the hiding wall and yelled to his pugilistic friend.  
  
"Wait Numbuh 4!"  
  
But Numbuh 4 was never one to wait. No, he rushed right into Nagina's path.  
  
" 'Ey Medusa!" He shouted, "Time I gave you somethin' ta really complain about!"  
  
Yellow eyes stared evilly at the little boy. Leering, Mater Nagina reared up on her tail, looming tall over the three- foot high lad. Numbuh 4 didn't flinch; instead he held his weapon firmly, hungry for some action.  
  
"MIND YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"  
  
The force hit Numbuh 4 across the chest and sent him flying into the side of a brick house. The sonic blast from Mater Nagina's mouth had taken him completely by surprise. His ears still ringing, he slid to the ground, reeling in pain. His fellow operatives winced at the sight of the small boy's body being propelled by the nearly invisible impact. Numbuh 1 shook his head at Four's costly impulsiveness and waved a signal to the others to follow him into battle.  
  
The small blond moaned weakly, trying to get his bearings straight, struggling to get up. He covered his ears, hoping they weren't bleeding. The blast still stinging his eardrums, temporarily muting all sound around him. A shadow fell before him. He looked up and gaped quazi-fearful at the fanged mouth that contained an even deadlier secret. The snake woman hissed and inhaled for another attack.  
  
"AND WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRESS YOURSELF?!"  
  
With a quick duck and roll, Numbuh 4 avoided the blast. Flying brick and rubble nearly hitting him as he landed. His adversary turning her head to assault again.  
  
"WEARING THOSE BAGGY PANTS. DO YOUR PARENTS LET YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE LOOKING LIKE THAT?!"  
  
A speedy leap was all that kept Numbuh 4 from sharing the same fate as the concrete and asphalt that splinted and cracked into a mighty pothole in the ground. He faced his opponent ready to attack. Ignoring the fact that all the sounds of the world to him were now a dull hum. She smirked, bearing her fangs. He braced himself, ready to leap up and smack that lady's mouth clean off.  
  
"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR HAIRCUT---"  
  
She started to unleash another set of pummeling sound waves but the sudden impact of a football being launched at top speeds to her head cut her off. Both she and Numbuh 4 turned to see Numbuh 2, manned with a football bazooka.  
  
"Touchdown!" He shouted happily.  
  
Nagina snarled, slithering towards the chubby boy. Numbuh 2 yelped and aimed for another shot. Firing off the pigskin round he smiled as it seemed to be another perfect shot. But the snake woman took a deep breath and screamed another sonic nag.  
  
"YOU COULD PUT SOMEONE'S EYE OUT WITH THAT THING!"  
  
The rippling vibrations tore through the air, shredding the leathery projectile into harmless bits. The continued on, heading for the rotund gunman who screamed helplessly as the force knocked him off his feet. Numbuh 2 hit the ground with a bounce. He groaned, rubbing his head and twisting his finger in his ear.  
  
As this was happening, Numbuh 1 ran across the suburban battlefield and, taking Numbuh 4 by the arm lead the momentarily deaf boy to safety.  
  
"Numbuh 4, are you alright?" He asked once out of harms way.  
  
Numbuh 4 looked oddly at his commander. He cupped his hand behind his ear and yelled loudly,  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Numbuh 2 grabbed his cumbersome weapon and took off running. Nagina close behind; trying to grab at him with her claws.  
  
"What do your parents feed you? You're a FAT little thing." The she- beast hissed coldly. Two turned to face her, his be-goggled eyes shimmering with emotional pain.  
  
"Hey---" He moped, sounding near tears.  
  
"Why don't yo' mind yo' own business?" Numbuh 5 shouted coming to her ally's aid. She held up a crossbow like weapon and fired it, letting loose a pair of yoyos tied end to end like a bola. The flying toy wrapped around Mater Nagina's head, covering her eyes, blinding her. She clawed at the binding, snarling. Amid her distraction, she was fired upon by Numbuh 3, happily shooting a barrage of teddy bears from her T.H.U.M.P.E.R.  
  
With a fearsome shriek, the snake woman ripped off her blindfold and glared at the children, covering their ears to block out the boisterous cry.  
  
"YOU KIDS NEED TO LEARN TO PLAY WITH YOUR TOYS PROPERLY!"  
  
The sonic nag sent Numbuh 3 crashing into a set of trashcans and a swing of a broad tail knocked Numbuh 5 into Numbuh 2 and flung them both across the street. Numbuh 1 watched his friends' distress and took quick action, firing his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the streetlamp just above Nagina's head. The lamp's bulb burst, showering the mutant with shards of broken glass. As she frantically brushed the fragments from her hair and clothes, he signaled his teammates to join him and Numbuh 4 behind a parked station wagon.  
  
"Man, that lady's louder then the base on Numbuh 5's stereo." Numbuh 2 commented, still favoring his ears.  
  
Numbuh 1 watched their opponent through the windows of their hiding spot.  
  
"Yes, and she doesn't care whose feelings she hurts." He added.  
  
"Fa'get feelin's," Numbuh 4 quipped, his hearing finally back. "What about 'ar ears?"  
  
"We need some way to plug up that big ol' mouth a' hers." Numbuh 5 concluded.  
  
"We could give her some candy." Numbuh 3 suggested.  
  
The group looked to her raising their brows. Gazing at their felicitous friend, a low hissing suddenly filled the air above them. Fearfully looking up the fivesome found themselves face to face with their stentorian enemy.  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HAVING CANDY BEFORE DINNER!"  
  
The kids scattered away as the blast destroyed the very spot they were standing in, sonic vibrations shattering the car's windows. They took cover behind some more parked cars. Numbuh 5, 2 and 3 ducking behind an S.U.V. and Numbuhs 1 and 4 claiming shelter in the shadow of the sports car. Nagina chased after the larger half of the split bunch.  
  
"Get back here," She growled, "I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Numbuh 1 watched her pursuit, grumbling under his breath. This adversary was proving to be much harder to handle then he had anticipated.  
  
"Is there anything more annoying then a nagging adult?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"Hi Nigie!" A familiar and unexpected voice chimed behind him. For a split second, or for as he was feeling it; an eternity, his heart stopped. Knowing immediately who it was, and that she shouldn't be here.  
  
"Lizzie?! What are you doing here?!?!" His voice wavered between quiet shock and angered yelling, as if his mouth and mind couldn't agree on which emotion to covey first.  
  
Her eyes glittered with a loving stare, blind to the havoc happening to her boyfriend's companions behind the sports utility a few yards away.  
  
"Well after you had to leave our date so earlier last night, I decided to hang out with you today." She smiled, leaning forward, pulling the baffled Brit into a hug.  
  
"That's nice?" Numbuh 1 warbled, "But Lizzie, you really---"  
  
"But what?" She glared down at him. He gulped and began babbling, stumbling over the words to what sounded like some mixed up attempt at an explanation.  
  
"Well, we're in the middle of a---you see that we're--- I'm needed to- --uhh---"  
  
Rolling his eyes Numbuh 4 decided to butt in and space a bit of his leader's pride.  
  
"Ya can't be 'ere cause weh onna mission."  
  
The Aussie and the interloper exchanged a heated glance, neither wanting to be in the presents of the other.  
  
"Yes! A mission!" Numbuh 1 jumped up straight; an enthusiastic and goofy smile on his face. "An important mission."  
  
Lizzie looked out across the street at Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 who were running like the dickens from the deadly sonic nag of Mater Nagina.  
  
"It doesn't look very important to me." She huffed taking Numbuh 1's hand. "Come on Nigel."  
  
Her tug met with resistance. Numbuh 1 stood his ground.  
  
"I can't go with you Lizzie." He said. There was a firm seriousness in his small eyes.  
  
"Yeah, 'e can't go with ya." Numbuh 4 reiterated brusquely, "So why don't ya go away ya cruddy cling-on?"  
  
"Nigie," Lizzie whined, "Your friend called me a bad name. Aren't you going to defend me?" She flashed him those humongous pleading eyes. The firmness in his own melted away.  
  
"Uh, well---uh---"  
  
"Need 'elp gettin' rid a 'er Numbuh 1? I can get rid a 'er real good." Numbuh 4 offered eagerly smacking the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. into the palm of his hand.  
  
"No Numbuh 4," One halted the boy and turned to his girl. "Lizzie, now really isn't the time for us to be hanging out."  
  
"Why not?" She pouted. He tried to avert his stare from her.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you---"  
  
"Hey! We need some back up ova' here!" All heads turned to the street at the sound of Numbuh 5's cry. The dark girl was using a trash can lid to defend herself from Mater Nagina's fearsome claws. Numbuh 2 was kneeling behind a fire hydrant reloading his bazooka and Numbuh 3 was riding on the snake woman's tail like it were a bronco in some rodeo.  
  
"Whee! I'm a cowgirl!" She exclaimed joyfully before getting thrown off.  
  
"You 'erd what she said Numbuh 1," Numbuh 4 stated, "Let's go!" With a mighty holler the blond warrior began running into the fray, but quickly realized he wasn't being followed. "Numbuh 1?"  
  
He looked behind him and saw his commander held still by the vice-like hug of his girlfriend.  
  
"Lizzie, let go of me. Please. I appreciate your affection, but not right now."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt!" Her grip was unrelenting, "Why don't you stay here with me?"  
  
One struggled to get free but, the embrace was too tight for him. Numbuh 4 grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Ah fa the love a---" He shook his head and shouted, "Break it up ya love birds!"  
  
The pair stopped their tug and pull, looking at the yelling boy.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbuh 5's defenses were failing fast against the hissing gorgon. Her trashcan shield was already warped with dents and slashes. Her allies too distracted to come to her aid, she had to stand on her own. Nagina reared back and inhaled to deliver her main weapon.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU KIDS SOME RESPECT!"  
  
Five barricaded herself with the lid, her ears going numb with pain. The force of the blast became too much to bare, she couldn't brace herself against it any longer. The vocal barrage sent her airborne and careening strait into Numbuh 4 and the Juvenal couple. The group landed in a groaning heap some feet away.  
  
"Ah man, twice in one day." Numbuh 5 muttered. The disheveled quartet got to their feet just as Numbuhs 2 and 3 ran past them yelling. Joining their comrades, the remaining kids rushed away from their position just in time to avoid a sonic blast propelled car crashing down on them.  
  
The group found safe haven behind a parked Winnebago. Panting heavily Numbuh 2 now took the moment to notice the extra member in their mists.  
  
"Hey, what's Lizzie doing here?" he asked.  
  
"She's mucking things up, that's what she's doin'." Numbuh 4 grumbled. Lizzie threw him an angry glance before snuggling close to Numbuh 1.  
  
"I can't help it if I wanted to spend more time with my Nigie."  
  
Numbuh 1's face flushed a bright pink as all eyes looked to him.  
  
"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Numbuh 2 spoke optimistically.  
  
A loud crash above them gained their attention. Mater Nagina had just used her powerful tail to knock the top half of the trailer clean off. Numbuh 3 looked up and the snarling fiend smiling.  
  
"Now it can!" The Asian girl shouted happily.  
  
The operatives turned, aiming their weapons at the looming enemy.  
  
"Ready to fire!" Numbuh 1 commanded, holding his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the ready. He aimed for the Mater's head, prepared to fire. "Now! Wha---!" A sudden pull on his body caused him to misfire, only grazing his opponent's cheek.  
  
Nagina snarled, testing the wound. She hissed ready to strike back, but the ballistics of the other children halted her assault.  
  
Numbuh 1 maintained a neutral expression, gently prying Lizzie's hands from around his torso.  
  
"Lizzie," he said quietly, "Now isn't the time."  
  
"We almost got 'er on the ropes!" Numbuh 4 shouted, using his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to launch rocks at their dermatologicaly impaired antagonist.  
  
"Just stay here, please." Numbuh 1 placed his hands on Lizzie's shoulders, making sure she understood his words. She nodded and watched silently with a pouting face as the object of her affection ran off into battle.  
  
Mater Nagina was aware she was loosing ground to these pint-sized heathens and was already mounting her counter-attack.  
  
"YOU KIDS THESE DAYS ARE WAY TOO VIOLENT!"  
  
The remains of the Winnebago shattered, sending shrapnel flying everywhere. Screaming youngsters scattered to avoid getting hurt.  
  
"I BLAME THE MEDIA!"  
  
Another impact sent them whizzing in all directions, landing where they were randomly cast about.  
  
"Nigel!" The heavyset votary rushed to her battered, British boyfriend 's side. Aside from a sore back made worse by her hugging him, he was all right. He turned his head to check on his teammates, but Lizzie forcibly turned it back with a nudge of her hand. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Uh, yes. I'm fine Lizzie." He murmured. In the corner of his eye he could see his friends getting up, mostly unscathed.  
  
"You had me worried," she fussed. "Never scare me like that again Nigie!"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but the presents of Mater Nagina towering over him and Lizzie silenced his words.  
  
"CHILDREN YOUR AGE SHOULDN'T BE DATING!"  
  
In a split second action Numbuh 1 pushed Lizzie out of the way of the oncoming blast, then leaped away nearly getting blasted himself. Upon realizing what he had done, Lizzie wrapped her arms around Numbuh 1's neck and held him tight.  
  
"You saved me." She smiled in a sultry way, "My hero."  
  
Congratulations were cut short with the sounds of battle close by. The rest of the KND were busily trying to subdue Nagina, but without a proper plan of attack they were failing quickly.  
  
"Numbuh 1! We could really use your help right now!" Numbuh 2 called.  
  
"Coming Numbuh 2!" The leader called back. He would have rushed right to his friends' side right then but Lizzie's weight on him proved to be an obstacle.  
  
"Nigie, you can play with your friends later." She insisted, "Let's go someplace quieter."  
  
"I can't leave in the middle of a mission!" he resisted.  
  
"Sure you can. Just leave. Your dumb little friends don't need you to play their dumb little game."  
  
A nerve was struck. Numbuh !'s body stiffened, his eyes narrowing, cold and serious. Sensing the sudden change, Lizzie released her embrace. He looked straight at her, his glare hard as diamonds behind his dark shades. As he spoke a chill filled the air.  
  
"This is not a game."  
  
Lizzie had never seen Nigel like this before. It was slightly frightening how although it couldn't be seen in his demeanor or heard in his voice, the anger radiated from him loud and clear.  
  
"But Nigel---" She pouted, trying to regain his graces.  
  
"We can talk about this later Lizzie." He cut her off, turning from her.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Later."  
  
He left her side and quietly walked towards the melee in the center of the street. She watched him with her magnified eyes, hoping he would turn around and forget he was angry. Instead he spoke the five words that stabbed through her heart;  
  
"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"  
  
Almost reflexively the quartet gathered in a single spot ready to receive new orders and change their battle plan. Numbuh 1 stood before them, stern faced and silently calculating.  
  
"Numbuhs 3 and 4, neutralize the enemy rear. Numbuhs 2 and 5 take an offensive defense. I'll provide a distraction so you can get in close. Ready?" The operatives saluted, showing that they understood their roles. "Then let's do this!"  
  
The group separated and splintered out around the target. Numbuh 1 ran around to Mater Nagina's right and began firing randomly, quickly gaining her attention. She snarled and slithered after him but found something tugging at her tail, holding her back. Numbuh 4 gripped the scaly appendage with all his strength, anchoring himself with his sneakers dug firmly against the pavement. Nagina thrust her tail back and forth, whipping it about, trying to shake the small blond nuisance off. But Four held on tightly, despite being undulated at rapid speed. Numbuh 3 came to his assistance, leaping larkishly over the swinging body until it was close enough for her to jump on and pin down. The two children both took hold of the tail and dragged it around a lamppost where they tied it securely with a knot.  
  
Nagina growled trying to pull herself free, almost uprooting the light post, but failed. A flying yoyo bola suddenly wrapped around her, binding her arms to her sides. Numbuh 5 fired more shots to make extra sure the snake woman couldn't break free of her bonds. Seeing that her body was no longer able to attack, the mater saw she only had one option left to take her pint-sized opponents out. She opened her mouth wide and took a long deep breath. This was the cue Numbuh 1 was waiting for.  
  
"Now Numbuh 2!"  
  
A single perfectly aimed shot from the pilot's weapon spiraled through the air and landed squarely in the snake lady's mouth, plugging it up. She flailed about trying futile to dislodge the leathery cork from her deadly maw. All that her squirming around did was mess up her already mussed hair and tire her out faster. The kids watched triumphantly as the medusa/banshee hybrid finally collapsed in the middle of the road.  
  
"We did it!" Numbuh 2 called out happily.  
  
The Kids danced about, congratulating each other for a job well done. Numbuh 1 quietly watched as his troops, a look of silent pride on his face. It was a successful mission that could not have been accomplished without teamwork. He felt something meekly take his hand and hold it softly. Looking to his side he found Lizzie gazing up at him, her face glowing with a naïve infatuation, her eyes like awestruck bowling balls. He frowned at her, his mouth slightly open. But instead of anger there was a strange sadness in his eyes, like he had just realized a painful truth.  
  
"Are you done now Nigie?" She asked, stroking his arm.  
  
He looked up at his friends, still celebrating their victory, whooping, hollering and hi-fiveing each other. He swallowed, though his mouth felt dry.  
  
"Guys," He said softly, but still gaining their attention. "Head back to HQ without me."  
  
The stared at him with baffled looks and frowned seeing him holding Lizzie's hand. Especially Numbuh 5 who felt the hint of melancholy in his voice. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Lizzie and I need to have a talk."  
  
The couple walked away, Numbuh 1's pace was slow and weighted as Lizzie laid her head on him, hugging his arm.  
  
[To Be Continued] 


	3. Saying Goodbye But Not Forever

Well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. No, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 are not going steady, the OTHER thing you've been waiting for. I tried to make it as convincing as possible while keeping both Numbuh 1 and Lizzie in character. Have fun reading this. And now for the formalities; I do not own any of the KND characters, but I do love saying Nigel. Say it with me now, NIGEL!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Although the sun was shining warm and bright, there was a light chill in the air. It reminded Nigel of the pervious night when he and Lizzie were on the beach. Only this time he wasn't in the mood for romance. He looked to her cherub face, his frowning with a mix of emotions. She was smiling at him, all lovey-dovey, completely unaware of the pain ripping at his heart.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He inhaled deeply, his breath shuttering. How could he put this best? He could barely comprehend what he was thinking, never mind putting it into words.  
  
"I told you I was going on a mission today Lizzie." He spoke, trying to steady his voice. "Why did you show up?"  
  
"Weren't you happy to see me?" she pouted her lips.  
  
"Not really." He whispered mostly to himself. Her eyes widened, shocked and sad. "I mean--- I wasn't expecting to see you. What you did was very dangerous."  
  
"I wanted to see you again." She whined.  
  
Although he kept his eyes hidden behind his shades, the movement of his eyebrows displayed his emotions.  
  
"You could have called me, let me know that. You don't just drop in uninvited, especially during a mission."  
  
"I just thought I'd surprise you." She looked to the ground with a guilty look. He moved closer to her, his voice remaining soft, gentle and calm.  
  
"You surprised me alright. But you were taking a huge risk. You're not a trained member of the Kids Next Door. You could have endangered yourself, me, or my friends."  
  
She stuck out her lower lip, slightly annoyed. She hugged him, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Oh, who cares about your stupid friends?"  
  
He gripped her shoulders and pushed her away, keeping her at arms length. He looked her directly in the eyes, sternly.  
  
"*I* care about my stupid friends." Ignoring the pain in his chest he continued, though he loosened his ridged stance slightly. "And that's another thing. Why don't you ever try to get along with my friends? You're always insulting them."  
  
She looked up at him, anger shimmering in her magnified orbs.  
  
"They're getting in the way of *US* Nigel."  
  
"I don't go around insulting your friends." He continued, suddenly his face washed over with confusion. "Do--- you have any friends besides me?"  
  
"Silly," she giggled, managing to hug him again, "You're the only one I need. And you should feel the same about me."  
  
Again he had to push her from him. He had to make her realize the importance of what he was trying to tell her. But it was hard; he knew this was going to hurt her. This had to be worded perfectly, to dampen the pain for the both of them. He had to be a gentle as possible; he knew how fragile she was.  
  
"That's the problem Lizzie." His eyes glistened as he struggled to speak. "I *DON'T* feel the same way. I have--- other responsibilities in my life."  
  
She looked away from him crossing her arms. She knew immediately what he was talking about. She sat herself on the curb staring across the street.  
  
"You mean--- them." She spat viciously.  
  
Nigel sat down next to her. He watched her pouting face, failing to hide the guilt he was feeling. He meditated on putting his arm around her. But instead settled on taking her hands in his own and reestablishing eye contact. Trying to explain himself, his voice smooth with the charm that allowed him to be both a leader and a lover.  
  
"My teammates are important to me. So is my work, I've told you this. There are certain boundaries between that part of my life and what we have together that you don't seem to take seriously. I care about you very much and I don't want to see you getting hurt."  
  
She smiled at him as his eyebrows shifted to a more concerned look. The unsteadiness returned to his words.  
  
"But considering what happened earlier, I see now that I can't separate my personal life from my work with the Kids Next Door as easily as I thought I could." His hands started shaking, he averted his gaze from her as his lower lip trembled. "I know now what I have to do."  
  
Lizzie watched her pale beau dreamily. What ever he was trying to say, it was coming out with much difficulty. She noticed his eyes quivering with uncertainty behind his glasses. The dark lenses hiding the source of the stream of tears running down his cheeks. He lowered his head, biting his lip to get his quaking under control. Breathing deeply, slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. Trying his hardest to let his heart become cold, frozen, uncaring. But the ice crystals only stabbed, tormenting further. 'Decision time Nigel' he told himself in his mind, 'you're doing this for her.' He took one last look at those worshipping eyes, knowing all too well they'd never be the same.  
  
"Lizzie, I--- I can't date you anymore---."  
  
Her sweet angelic expression suddenly melted away to a frightening look of outrage.  
  
"What?!" She screamed, causing him to cringe.  
  
If it was he who was dumping her, why did it feel like some invisible force had reached into his chest and had begun crushing his heart?  
  
"I, I'm terribly sorry." He couldn't make it better. "It's me, not you."  
  
She sniffled, tears filling her eyes. The look on her face was salt on his gaping wound.  
  
"You're dumping me?"  
  
He nodded, she began bawling.  
  
"But Nigie, why!?"  
  
He had to be truthful, he owed her that much.  
  
"It's my commitment to the Kids Next Door---"  
  
"Can't you dump them instead?" She looked to him with a pleading gaze. When he hesitated to answer her glare became more intense, more angry.  
  
"It doesn't work that way." He finally said. She tugged his arm and sobbed on his shoulder. Slowly he embraced her, every tear dripping from her face made the hold on his heart tighter, the guilt in his mind more overpowering, the pain in his soul more hellish.  
  
"You can't do this!" She demanded between sniffles. "What we have is special!"  
  
"I know," he said, "neither of us wants this, but this is how it has to be."  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She shook his shoulders, gripping them tightly, hurting him. Snarling with each breath she waited for his response.  
  
"I'm doing this for you." He insisted, "So you don't get hurt." She stopped shaking him.  
  
"For me?" her softness returned. He smiled at her; glad his demeanor was changing back to normal.  
  
"Yes, believe me, if I weren't with the Kids Next Door things would be different. I can't be a good boyfriend if I'm too busy with missions. It wouldn't be fair to you." Her tears ebbed to a trickle. "This just means we can't date. I'm hoping---that we can be friends."  
  
His composure was regained watching her start to smile again. Neither of them were crying anymore. It seemed they had reached a mutual ground.  
  
"You mean it?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" He grinned. "I mean, we won't be able to see each other as much as before and you can't drop by the tree house, but if we respect each other's boundaries this could actually work!" He was so exited. This was playing out better then he had planned. His anguish lessened, he shook Lizzie's hand. "Well then, here's to our new plutonic relationship. I'm so glad this worked out." He got up and began walking away. "We'll keep in touch. I'm so happy you understand Lizzie. I really am."  
  
"I understand Nigel, I understand completely." She called to him as he headed down the street and towards the tree house in the distance. She smiled to herself as he vanished over the horizon and finished her statement.  
  
"If I want you back, all I have to do is--- DESTROY THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"  
  
[To Be Continued] 


	4. Phantom Heart

Once again I must tell you that I don't own the kids next door. Enjoy~  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
He should have been happy. She understood, didn't she? Doubt tugged at the back of his mind for the entire walk home. By the time he reached the ground house the doubt had spawned into a melancholy stupor. Had he done the right thing? Had he been too hasty to cancel his relationship with Lizzie? Had there been other options he had not considered? He thought back to the break- up, stingingly fresh in his memory. Her tears, her anger, her puppy-dog eyes begging for some other way. He did this for her. His business wouldn't damage their relationship if there were none. Better to break her heart quickly then to let her suffer because of him. Being the leader of the Kids Next Door would have torn them apart eventually. He was always busy with some mission or handling his teammates. He never intended to break her heart completely, which was why he had left the option of friendship open. But for some reason it was her sudden acceptance of this alternative that bothered him. As if she didn't quite get what he meant. But perhaps she was merely in denial.  
  
What had he done?  
  
He entered the main tree house; head down, arms slack, skin paler then normal. His teammates were sitting in front of the large screen TV. He could hear Numbuhs 2 and 4 arguing over which pro-wrestler could kick the other's butt. Numbuh 5 was also in the room but instead of watching sweaty men in tights pummel each other, she was silently reading a magazine.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, Bulk Trojan could whoop "Ice Hard" Bill Huston any day a the week."  
  
"Are you crazy? Bulk Trojan is so old school he needs a walker to get to the ring."  
  
"Oi, you take that back ya Gallah!"  
  
The quarrelling duo suddenly felt a presents behind them and turned to see Numbuh 1 walking by behind the couch. Although he saw them looking at him, he failed to acknowledge them or stop walking.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 called to him.  
  
"'Ow'd it go with Kissy Lizzie?" Numbuh 4 teased.  
  
Numbuh 1 stopped his shuffling and looked to his male companions. The pair cocked their heads at his downtrodden expression.  
  
"Uh, are you ok Numbuh 1?"  
  
"I'm fine." His word where dull.  
  
"Aw, come on. Somethin' musta 'appened."  
  
The duo gathered by their leader, prodding him to answer. Numbuh 1 sighed; his friends did look concerned, it would be wrong of him to make them worry.  
  
"Alright, if you must know, I---" he hesitated, "I broke up with Lizzie."  
  
Silence. Numbuhs 2 and 4 stared at One with blank expressions. Numbuh 5 paused her reading for a moment and looked to the bald boy, her expression hidden by the shadow of her hat.  
  
"Alright! Whoohoo!" Numbuh 4 shouted with jubilation. He and Numbuh 2 produced party horns from seemingly nowhere and blew them with the vigor to rival New Years and Marti Gras combined. The celebratory boys danced around their saddened commander cheering him for his decision.  
  
"Way ta go Numbuh 1! Didn't know you had it in ya!"  
  
Numbuh 1 let out another sigh and draped himself over the back of the couch. Numbuh 5 shook her head and went back to her reading, silent save for the turn of a glossy page. Numbuh 3 entered the room and only needed to see the mayhem for a second to know full well what was going on.  
  
"Party!" She shouted, quickly joining the festivities. Dancing around with the boys, jumping around happily, yelling and whistling, blowing horn and shaking noise- makers. "Party, party! Yay! Party!" She smiled at the boys. "Why are we having a party?"  
  
Numbuh 4 turning to her with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Numbuh 1 finally broke it off with Kissy Lizzie!"  
  
Three stopped dancing and looked to Numbuh 1, laid out like a lump on the back of the couch. He looked as frumpy and depressed as a discarded jacket, listless and dangling. A sweet sympathy made her forget the celebration and make an attempt at comforting the boy.  
  
"Oh, that must a been hard."  
  
"Uhhuh." He mumbled without looking up.  
  
"You guys were really close weren't you?"  
  
Close? They had spent a lot of time together, but where they ever close? All the doubt and regret was making him feel as if his chest would implode. He whimpered.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing."  
  
Numbuh 4 stopped his rejoicing and frowned at Numbuh 1.  
  
"A course ya did the right thing. Lizzie was bad news from the first time we met 'er."  
  
"Yeah," Numbuh 2 agreed, "She was so obsessed with you it was kinda scary."  
  
"She was 'oldin' ya back Numbuh 1, trust me. You shoulda kissed Lizzie goodbye a long time ago."  
  
Numbuh 1 buried his face in his hands. His friends all had good arguments but her still felt that horrible guilt eating away at him.  
  
"But, she---she loved me."  
  
"No she didn't!" Numbuh 4 snarled, "She neva' let you 'ave any fun. She just kept bossin' you around makin' ya do things fa her."  
  
" 'Nigie, take me here, Nigie buy me that, Nigie stop playing with your stupid friends and do romantic things with me.' Sheesh!" Numbuh 2 mocked, impersonating Lizzie's syrupy nagging tone. "It was pathetic."  
  
"But---" Numbuh 1 stumbled over his thoughts. He couldn't come up with a proper defense. His emotions in a blender, he felt powerless, like a failure.  
  
"Hello! Do the words 'boyfriend helmet' say anything to you?!" Numbuh 4 practically yelled in his ear.  
  
The Brit winced and whimpered, eyebrows drooping, sucking his lower lip. This was doing him no good. No matter how much his friends tried to convince him that loosing Lizzie was a good thing, all he could think about was that poor crying girl. Numbuh 2 noticed One's decline and put on a more sympathetic front.  
  
"Don't worry Numbuh 1, in a couple of days you'll see this was for the best."  
  
One moaned, laying limp, his expression uncertain.  
  
"I don't know. It feels like I've done something horribly wrong."  
  
Numbuh 4 scowled, looming over his friend.  
  
"Ya'r not thinkin' about callin' 'er an' getting' back ta'gether are ya?" His eyes burned threateningly.  
  
Numbuh 1 caught the glare and stood up ridged.  
  
"I don't know!" He snapped. Seeing his companions' off put faces and worried eyes he softened and tried to calm himself. "I need some time to think."  
  
Lowering his head, letting out a final sigh, he sauntered off to his room. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 watching him in silence. Numbuh 5 put down her magazine and pulled the brim of her hat lower over her eyes.  
  
Numbuh 4 crossed his arms with a huff.  
  
"Ah, 'e'll be fine once 'e's used ta not 'avin' the ol' ball an' chain around."  
  
Numbuh 3 grunted and gave Numbuh 4 a swift elbow to his ribs.  
[To Be Continued] 


	5. His Solemn Duty

Whoo boy this one was a long one. But it was worth it. Get ready for some heavy introspection fangirls! And in case you didn't know, I still don't own the Kids Next Door. But if they were real I'd hug each and every one of them.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The blank ceiling was the only thing he could face for the next night and day. Racking his brain for answers that weren't there. Why was this so difficult? Why did it still hurt? He felt so empty and alone. He couldn't share his suffering with the others. This was his problem so he had to rely on only himself to solve it. This wasn't the mission he could use his friends to help him conquer, just an inner pain that wouldn't go away.  
  
They wouldn't understand anyway. They had never been in love before. They had no knowledge of the joy of having someone need you in that way. To make things worse they had all disliked Lizzie from the start, so how could he talk to them without an unbiased reply? No, this was his pain to wallow in alone. He could have expected it was coming. He was struggling to keep two different loves in his heart at once. First, and inevitably above all, the Kids Next Door; his love for protecting the youth and defending they ways of children from the oppression of the adult world. The love of that responsibility, knowing that so much was depending on him. It made him feel wonderfully important. It was that same love that drew him to Lizzie. A girl from the outside who showered him with attention, who wanted him to need her as much as she needed him. That's why the breakup hurt so much; he had let her down by breaking her heart. And by letting down one girl, he felt as if he was letting down all the children of the world because he wasn't strong enough to handle a double commitment.  
  
It was this commitment to never fail that made him stay with her for so long. Even after the now infamous "Boyfriend Helmet Incident." While the others saw him as crazy and had even suspected that some of the helmet had managed to fuse with his brain, he had always felt that Lizzie had only used the helmet on him because of how he had treated her at the carnival in front of his friends. Dating her for so long but telling them that he and she weren't on a "date" date must have upset her greatly. He was the one at fault for betraying her trust, which was the only reason he could think of for her to use such a dreadful device on him. He suspected all she wanted was insurance they were still a couple. The extremeness of her solution was only reflective of how much he had wronged her. After breaking free of the mind- bending influence, he had chosen to stay with her to make up for the trust she had lost of him. But in his attempt to regain her trust he had in turn betrayed his friends. Left there dangling and damaged, wondering why their leader who they were trying to save would chose to go out for ice cream with his manipulator rather then see if his companions where safe. He was a fool to think that a few measly pints of Rutti-Tutti Supreme could properly apologize to them. He never did explain himself, never could, they would never understand.  
  
Eventually the event was forgiven under the mutual passage of time. However, Numbuhs 4 and 5 carried bitterness towards him the longest. Numbuh 4 he could understand, but for Numbuh 5, carrying a grudge was a bit uncharacteristic of her. She usually let things wash right off. Only during a battle had he ever seen her so cold. But eventually she too decided to let things drop and everything returned to normal. That is, unless Lizzie was around. There from then on was always a tension between her and them. And Numbuh 1 always found himself in the middle being pulled apart.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Numbuh 1, we having lunch now. You want any?"  
  
Numbuh 1 turned his head to the closed door nearest his bed.  
  
"No Numbuh 3," he called back, "I'm not hungry right now."  
  
The door opened a crack as the inky- haired girl timidly peeked in. Her almond eyes hinting with concern.  
  
"You sure?" She smiled. "It's Mac and Cheese!"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow for a second. Then resumed his obscured sky gazing, his mouth an impassive line.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Numbuh 3 nodded and walked away, leaving the door slightly ajar. Behind her Numbuh 5 passed the open doorway looking in. She paused, backed track and quietly entered the room.  
  
"How long yo gonna be in this funk fo'?" She asked standing over him.  
  
He remained mute, staring off into space. She sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"C'mon, you been hold up in here for two days now. Ain't you over Lizzie yet? The way you been actin' make it seem like she the one who dumped you."  
  
He still didn't answer. Her eyes were deep with worry. She knew what he was like when he fell into these lapses of an overblown sense of responsibility. Just as he was doing now he would isolate himself from the others, take things into his own hands and end up going for days without food or sleep, mentally self-flagellating himself until he felt he had atoned. Looking down into his dark eyes, half-hidden behind his sunglasses, she saw all his sorrow, guilt and fear floating at the surface of something much more vast and depthful. His were eyes that held the wisdom and maturity of someone twice his age but also the insecurities akin to any ten- year old boy. Those small orbs so intense and focused, always thinking, analyzing everything. Endless as the reach of the sky and deeper then the deepest ocean, eyes that you could stare into and get lost in. Eyes quickly covered by dark sunglasses, hiding from the only person who could divulge their mysteries.  
  
Numbuh 5 smiled softly and gently placed her hand on her leader's shoulder.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
The pale boy let out a long sigh and rolled over away from his friend. Laying on his side, hugging himself, looking sad and pathetic. The dark girl grunted, placing her hands on her hips. This was no way for a leader to be acting and they both knew it. He just needed a reminder. She leaned over a quickly flicked his ear.  
  
"Ow!" He yelped, sitting up, holding his stinging lobe. He turned to Numbuh 5 with an angry glare. "What was that for?"  
  
She frowned at him.  
  
"Somebody had to snap you out of it."  
  
He looked to her, still rubbing his ear, mouth twisted in a look of confusion. She poked him in the chest, her face stern but caring.  
  
"Look, you can't keep yo self locked in here worrying all day. Yo gonna hafta let it go."  
  
He lowered his gaze, fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
She playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"Stop bein' so melodramatic. Lizzie'll find anotha' guy. Somebody who has the time fo' her to obsess over him. So stop worryin'. You got ta think about what's important now."  
  
Numbuh 1 put his hand to his head, shaking it thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." He muttered, "The missions."  
  
"No." Numbuh 5 threw up her hands in frustration. He looked at her with raised eyebrow. She looked to his befuddled face and smiled. "You."  
  
He put his hand to his chest, a bit surprised. She still had an amused grin on as she placed her arm around him chummily.  
  
"Numbuh 5 don' wanna see you stressin' yo' self sick, Especially ova' someone like Lizzie."  
  
He thought a moment about what his friend was telling him. His stare connected with the sympathetic twinkle in her eye. Reading her expression he felt the genuine concern she had for him, pure and gentle, with nothing to gain but the satisfaction of helping a friend. His overwhelming guilt faded away into a much milder humility upon realizing how irrational he had been acting.  
  
"I suppose I have been overreacting just a bit." He smiled a little, "After all, she did seem to take it well in the end." He paused, his frown returning. "I hope."  
  
His dark-skinned companion's face shifted to a questioning glare. Readably confused as to why he would doubt himself.  
  
"I think she may have been in a bit of shock."  
  
She smiled understandingly.  
  
"Well she did have the hots fo' you. An' Numbuh 5 guess olla us hatin' her never really helped eitha'."  
  
"No," Numbuh 1 shook his head, "It was a warning from the start. I couldn't juggle both her and you guys. I just wish it didn't have to take her showing up during a battle for me to realize it." He paused a moment, lost in thought. "It was getting in the way, why didn't I see it before?"  
  
Numbuh 5 leaned forward, flipping her wrist, never losing her positive smile.  
  
"Ahh, love makes us do crazy thangs." She brushed the statement off like it was a universal wisdom everyone knew. Numbuh 1 liked that no matter how much Numbuh 5 knew she never shoved it in your face, never gloated, just let it flow like water for anyone who wanted to drink. He knew she had great pride, it radiated off her but never overpowering, never imposing. Everything about her was natural, even the strange way she always seemed to know what he was thinking. It was in this camaraderie that there was no separation between Numbuh 1 and Nigel Uno. He could be both and neither. She still treated him with the kindness and respect that he never truly felt with his other teammates who mostly saw him as their leader, or even Lizzie who only saw him as her boyfriend. --- 'Well, not anymore.' He reminded himself. No. With Numbuh 5 things where different. With her comforting hand on his shoulder and her understanding words he, for the moment, felt complete.  
  
A red light and blaring siren suddenly flooded the room. Numbuh 1 leapt up from his bed and ran to the computer consol, Numbuh 5 close behind him.  
  
"It's an incoming alert." He stated, quickly scanning the glowing screen.  
  
"What kind?" She asked, her tone becoming more serious. Numbuh 1 adjusted his glasses as he finished reading the message.  
  
"It's a level 6." He replied.  
  
"Then what are we waitin' fo'?" Five shouted ready to hop into action. "Let's go!"  
  
"I'm not sure." He stared at the screen, doubt in his voice. Numbuh 5 gave him a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. A mission'll be the best thing for you right now."  
  
He looked up at her sensible smile and all doubt melted away. It was a time for business, a time for duty, a time to put all personal demons aside and save the day for the innocent children of the world.  
  
"Alright." He stated with the determination she was expecting for him. "Alert the others and meet me in the briefing room in five minutes." He slammed his fist into his open palm. She saluted with a grin and rushed out of the room, her braid whipping behind her. He turned back to the screen, the light from the computer reflecting off his shades. He smirked with a firm grin.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
It only took fifteen minutes for the five pint-sized operatives to get ready and into their school bus jet plane speeding off to another mission. Numbuh 1 sat in his big plush chair, keeping a close eye on the buildings passing underneath the zooming aircraft. Next to him, Numbuh 2 kept the ship steady at the controls, a look of disbelief on his round face.  
  
"Wow, adults planning on turning chocolate into brussel sprouts." The pilot shook his head mournfully, "No wonder IHQ made it sound so urgent."  
  
"Actually Numbuh 2," the leader responded, "This information was a tip from an anonymous source."  
  
"Well I don't care if it came from the cruddy pope," Numbuh 4 turned from his seat. "Any grown-up plottin' ta turn chocolate inta veggies has ta be stopped!"  
  
Numbuh 3 turned to Numbuh 1, her eyes glimmering with curiosity.  
  
"Is it really possible to turn chocolate into brussel sprouts Numbuh 1?"  
  
The bald commander rubbed his chin thinking.  
  
"I'm not sure Numbuh 3, but it's worth a look. Any threat to kids snacks means a job for the Kids Next Door!"  
  
He looked off into the distance and noticed the large building coming towards them. His face serious, he gave the order.  
  
"There's the factory. Land here Numbuh 2."  
  
The yellow aircraft landed in the unusually empty parking lot beside the large gray and brown structure and five ready forms scattered out. Makeshift weapons in hand.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Numbuh 5 peered through the window carefully hoisted up on Numbuh 2's shoulders.  
  
"What's goin' on in there?" Numbuh 4 whispered.  
  
There was a long pause as she scanned the interior.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Numbuh 1 demanded.  
  
She looked down at their confused faces gazing up at her.  
  
"Numbuh 5 means nothin'. Nobody's in there."  
  
"Are you serious?" Numbuh 1 questioned, stepping up on Numbuh 4's head to get a better look inside. Just as Numbuh 5 had reported the factory was empty. All the machines where turned off and the lights were out. Although the machines looked recently used and cared for there was no sign of any workers or any attempts to turn chocolate into any kind of healthy vegetable.  
  
"I don't understand," the leader frowned, "This place is supposed to be swarming with adults."  
  
"Numbuh 5 say yo anonymous source was a dud."  
  
"Though it is a Sunday." Numbuh 3 pointed out. "Maybe they having lunch. Oh! You think they having Mac and Cheese?"  
  
Numbuhs 1 and 5 hopped off their perches and headed for the main entrance.  
  
"Still, we can't leave until we have proof that something is going on here." Numbuh 1 dictated.  
  
The quintet entered the empty building and carefully looked around. Inspecting every machine and shadow for any sign of malicious deed. Aside from the intruders themselves, there wasn't any hint of a living soul inside. This development was greatly unsettling to Numbuh 1.  
  
"No sign of any veggies 'ere." Reported Numbuh 4.  
  
Numbuh 2 examined a nearby vat of melted chocolate, concluding by dipping his fingers into the warm, sweet goo.  
  
"The machines all check out." He stated, sticking his candy-coated digits into his mouth. "MMMMMM --- and the chocolate tastes great!"  
  
Numbuh 1 chewed his lower lip, resting his chin on his fist. Stroking his jaw with his thumb as he thought.  
  
"Hmmmm--- something's wrong about this situation."  
  
As he spoke, a round shadow zipped behind him. No one noticed it as it vanished into the shadows of the larger machines.  
  
"I want one more sweep over the area." He continued. "Keep your eyes open for anything odd. I don't want us to miss anything."  
  
Two chubby hands protruded from the shadows and pressed against a giant plaster statue of a chocolate bunny. The statue toppled forward silently. The fivesome in its growing shadow did not realize what was coming until Numbuh 1 turned to see the falling form. But it was too little too late. As it crashed down upon them, his world faded to black.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
[To Be Continued] 


	6. For The Love Of Nigel

Wow this took a long time to write. But what do you expect for the longest chapter in the story. Hope you like it. I'm expecting a lot of reviews for this one and I'd better get them! Ah, what am I saying, you'd give me reviews even if I didn't demand them. Which is why I love each and every one of you!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
He was greeted to the waking world with a sore body and splitting headache. The horrible throbbing in his skull slowly subsided as a soft hand caressed his bare cranium.  
  
"Nigel---" A melodious feminine voice cooed, "Nigel, wake up---"  
  
He groaned, attempting to open his eyes against dizziness and the urge to sleep just a little while longer. His vision was blurry at first. The form standing over him was only a few fuzzy blotches of pink and yellow, and the lights behind her weren't helping. He blinked a few times trying to get his tired eyes to focus. The figure above him started to become more recognizable. The feature that caught his attention first was her huge, flirtatious eyes.  
  
"Hi handsome." She smiled seeing the look of recognition on his face.  
  
"L, Lizzie?" He groaned. "What's going on? The last thing I remember is nearly being crushed, by a giant chocolate bunny."  
  
She leaned in closer and resumed stroking his smooth head.  
  
"It's alright Nigie," She said sweetly, "Everything's ok now."  
  
"But what about the factory? My friends?" He tried to sit up.  
  
"Shhh---." She hushed him, holding him down gently. "I took care of everything."  
  
He stopped resisting, laying his head back down in the soft cushion he had woken up on. His body still ached and his head was still swimming. Her words seemed soothing but it didn't stop the nervousness from jittering around in his stomach or the questions bubbling in his brain.  
  
"But how? Where---?" he tried to look around but Lizzie blocked his view and whatever he was laying in had walls around it further obscuring his vision.  
  
"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about it Nigie." She assured him. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore."  
  
Dread filled his heart at those words.  
  
"What do you mean?" He insisted.  
  
She answered him with a satisfied smirk that only succeeded in frightening him further.  
  
"Lizzie, what do you mean? Where are the others?"  
  
She only stared at him dreamily. As his eyes darted around, he managed to catch glimpses of his surroundings. He was still in the factory, but now all the lights where on.  
  
"Why aren't you answering me? Lizzie, what is going on?"  
  
He was starting to get angry, his heart already racing with fear. He tried to sit up again but found that even without Lizzie's intervention he could not budge his arms or legs.  
  
"Huh? I can't move. Lizzie, why can't I move?!"  
  
His fear was now turning into extreme panic. Frantically he tried to get up but to no avail, his body remained immobile. He whimpered, making noises somewhere between crying and hyperventilating. Lizzie just stood over his reclined body smiling happily. But there was something else behind that smile, something evil.  
  
"What's going on? Please tell me!"  
  
Had he been paralyzed in the accident? No, he could feel his limbs, he just couldn't move them. Turning his head as much as his position would allow he could now see that his arms and legs were tied down with bright red ribbon and he was apparently being restrained inside an open, giant, heart-shaped box.  
  
"Lizzie, what is the meaning of this?!"  
  
She batted her eyes at him and silently wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him, her embrace getting slowly tighter. She whispered in his ear, softly, sweetly.  
  
"I'm making things better."  
  
"And just how is tying me up making things better?" He raised an eyebrow. She released him from her arms and smiled. Thoughts began to click in his brain, thoughts that filled him with greater fear. "Is this about our break up?"  
  
"Don't sound so scared Nigie," she pouted. "I know how sad you were when you said that we couldn't see each other anymore. So I decided to fix everything. I have something to show you."  
  
She turned the box around to face the machines on the other side of the building. His eyes widened huge with disbelief and fear.  
  
His teammates, his friends, tied up, unconscious, helpless. Gagged and bound to various factory equipment. Their weapons in a small pile off to the side of the room. Numbuh 3 was laid on a conveyer belt meant for large blocks of fudge to be sliced up into travel- sized pieces. Numbuhs 2 and 4 were chained to a dangling hook over a large vat of melted chocolate, thick and bubbling slightly. Between the larger machines sat a tub of nougat, hooked up under a blade attachment fastened to it. Standing inside the vat, tied to a long wooden spoon to remain upright was Numbuh 5. Her head down, brim of her hat blocking her features, chest-high in fluffy candy-bar filling.  
  
"Dear lord---" his breath was thin as it escaped his lips. "Lizzie, what have you done?"  
  
She smiled at her morbid accomplishment.  
  
"You said that you were always so busy with your stupid friends, so I decided to make sure you'd never be too busy for me again."  
  
Numbuh 4 knew something was wrong the moment he regained consciousness. Something cold and uncomfortable was tied tightly around him, restricting the movement of his arms. Balling his fists he wiggled about violently, kicking his legs and grunting through his cloth muzzle. Although valiant his efforts only managed to cause the chain he was hanging from to swing mildly and wake up Numbuh 2 to whom he was bound.  
  
"Lizzie, don't you think you're taking this a bit to the extremes?"  
  
Numbuh 1 asked the stout girl as she made her way to a power switch on the wall.  
  
"Of course not silly." She chuckled, "I'm just getting rid of a few distractions." Folding her hand of over the long lever she grinned and gave it a firm yank.  
  
The machines started up with a loud whirr. The crash and clang of gears rattled and echoed throughout the vacant building. Numbuhs 2 and 4 struggled in their chains as they were slowly lowered into the warm gooey vat. The sound of spinning blades roused Numbuh 5 from her dulled mind. Looking up she saw the rotating mixer descending towards her. Dread-filled by her situation she frantically tried to free herself from her sticky restraints, but the nougat was too thick and chains too tight to struggle from. Numbuh 3 on the other hand was enjoying her ride on the fudge mover; blissfully unaware of the impending danger headed her way in the form of many sharp blades.  
  
Numbuh 1 stared on helplessly as his friends fell to their mechanical doom. His throat dry, a tight knot in his gut, sweat dripped down his face as it changed from grayish pink to pure white. Lizzie looked over her work happily and turned to her captive mate, swooning.  
  
"Soon, it'll just be you and me." She whispered caressing her hand down his horror stricken face.  
  
"Don't you realize what you're doing?" He questioned wide-eyed as she ran her hand over his chest, feeling his confused breathing and rapid heartbeat.  
  
"I'm doing this for us Nigie. Nothing can get in our way now."  
  
"But you're going to kill them!" He shouted, his fear becoming anger. "Doesn't that concern you?"  
  
"All I care about is you. And once your stupid friends are out of the way you'll be all mine." She smiled cutely, excited by the notion of having Nigel Uno all to herself.  
  
"If you do care about me Lizzie, you'll stop this madness and untie me."  
  
"Yeah! Let us go ya psycho!" Numbuh 4 demanded, having been able to loosen his gag from his mouth. He snarled at the lovesick red head, waist high in cocoa flavored muck and still sinking.  
  
Lizzie ignored the blonde's ramblings, completely absorbed in the study of her desire's features. His eyes were narrowed, teeth clenched, hands balled into tight fists.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" He screamed, voice squeaking.  
  
She pouted, scrunching her lips frowning, letting her eyes get big and moist. Why those eyes? Lord, why did she have to have those will melting eyes? Outside his anger started to fade, but inside the very depths of his heart he still felt a burning hate for what she was doing.  
  
"I'm giving you a gift." She whined.  
  
"You're sending my friends to their death!" He shouted.  
  
"But think about how nice everything will be once they're gone." She insisted. "You won't have anymore Kids Next Door to worry about. No more dangerous missions fighting stinky grown-ups. No more dumb teammates you have to yell at. You can be a normal kid Nigel. You can spend your days playing instead of planning. You can have toys instead of weapons. And a girlfriend to love you forever. What did they ever do for you but take orders? I'm giving you something wonderful Nigie, just the two of us, it'll be bliss. You'll never have to worry about those silly responsibilities ever again. All you'll ever have to worry about is me. Don't you want that Nigie? Don't you want to be happy?"  
  
He stared at her blank-faced, going over her offer in his mind. A look of revelation overtook his features as he gazed into her large puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"You know--- You're right."  
  
His four endangered crewmates gasped, cold shock gripping their hearts. How could their leader so easily succumb to the promising song of that heinous siren? Lizzie squealed happily, staring lovingly at Nigel who smiled back soft and charming.  
  
"I never thought of it that way before." He said smoothed voiced. "I want to be happy, Lizzie. I want you to make me happy."  
  
"What are you talking about Numbuh 1?!" Numbuh 4 yelled at his lovesick leader. "Have you lost ya cruddy mind?!!" He struggled, chest deep in melted fudgey goodness, anger rising.  
  
"We can make each other happy Nigie." Lizzie cooed gleefully. She was bubbling with joy, gazing into his dark jewel eyes.  
  
"I never realized until now how much you really cared about me." His British accent was alluringly mellow.  
  
"Of course I care about you." Lizzie smiled, embracing his restrained body. "I love you so much."  
  
He smiled a wide gentle grin, his breath was slow and calm.  
  
"I just wish I could show you how much I care about you."  
  
She released him, startled, excited, beaming with cheer.  
  
"Oh, Nigie. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"  
  
Eagerly she pulled at the ribbons holding him down. Now free of his silken bonds he let her help him to his feet. He rubbed his wrists, examining for ligatures and fortunately found none.  
  
"That's much better." He said, smiling closed mouthed at Lizzie. Taking her in his arms he spun her around romantically. She laughed giddily as he dipped her, pseudo dancing. It was just like in those romantic movies and books she surrounded herself with, only this time it was real, and it was him; her man, her Nigel.  
  
"Ooh, Nigel, you've never acted like this before." She swooned, lightheaded with happiness, "I like it."  
  
"You've opened my eyes Lizzie. I understand now." He stroked her cheek lovingly. He was her prince charming. She blushed and giggled.  
  
"Numbuh 1! What are you doing!?" Numbuh 4 demanded at the top of his lungs with all his fear and anger. "I can't believe ya choosin' 'er ova' us! Are you off ya nut?!" Numbuh 1 didn't answer, his back turned to the machines. All he could see was Lizzie and her beautiful eyes. "Numbuh 1! Hey! Are you listenin' ta me?! Numbuh 1!!" The Aussie sounded desperate as the chocolate reached his neck. He lifted his head as high as he could, savoring the last few moments of air he had left.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side Numbuh 4," Consoled Numbuh 2 who had gotten free of his gag. "If we're gonna go, this is the way to do it!" With that the chubby pilot opened his mouth wide and slurped up all the chocolate that he could get into his oral cavity. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes with a groan as his ears slipped under the melted confection.  
  
By now Numbuh 3 was becoming aware of the danger she was in. The giant metal knives now only a few yards away was a big hint. She whimpered as she curled up as tight as her bonds would let her. Making herself as little a target as possible. The sound of spinning blades was loud in Numbuh 5's ears as she sunk down in the nougat as deep as she could get. Oscillating bars getting closer to her head.  
  
Numbuh 1 appeared wonderfully ignorant of his teammates' suffering. Lost in Lizzie's eyes, mesmerized. Un-phased by the muffled cries for help. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes locked to his own.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" She asked. He grinned, intelligence gleaming in his bespectacled eyes. He spoke softly, leaning forward.  
  
"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
Heavenly euphoria overtook her senses as he touched his lips to hers. He was so gentle, soft and warm. His breath nonchalantly intermingling with her own. His embrace was comforting, their bodies a single entity of love in her mind.  
  
The quartet of imperiled agents shared a unified disbelief. The last image they would ever see would be their beloved leader betraying them. Choosing love over duty, a seductress over his friends. Numbuh 3 held her knees to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping this was all a dream. Taking a deep breath, Numbuh 4 was plunged under the dark fluid, still struggling. He wouldn't give up, he had to live, he had to kill that Lizzie. The anger boiled inside him, adrenaline pumped heavy through his veins, but despite his efforts the chain still held tight. A painful sadness shadowed his fury. He had trusted Numbuh 1, the commander he secretly idolized, the boy who had given him a chance to use his fighting skill for a cause greater then anything he had ever known. He thought his hero's will could withstand the temptations of a girl. But Lizzie was no girl, she was a monster, a possessive beast that needed to be stopped. Four's struggles began to slow, his muscles burning, lungs ready to burst, mind floating from one random thought to the other.  
  
Numbuh 2 could feel Numbuh 4's thrashing amid the wet darkness, but the kicking of his companion did not disturb the joy he was getting from the ocean of chocolate filling his mouth.  
  
Dark eyes widened with sorrow. How could he? Numbuh 1 was their leader, would he really give it all away, let it die, for a girl? Numbuh 5 knew Lizzie would only string him along like a dog on a leash. It just wasn't like him to turn his back on his friends like this. But then again, he'd done it once before. Abandoning his teammates for his girlfriend. Numbuh 5 lowered her head, no longer caring about the mixing blades less then a foot away from decapitating her. She was already feeling a different kind of pain in the core of her heart.  
  
The moment was perfect, Lizzie wouldn't have it any other way. She loved the taste of Nigel on her lips. She wanted to stay like this forever. He was finally hers, a dream come true. Lost in his kiss she barely noticed his arm leave her shoulder, or the sound of the factory machines powering down.  
  
/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
  
The whirring mechanics slowed to a climatic halt; the fudge chopper's blades stopped only harmlessly tapping the tips of Numbuh 3's sneakers before resetting in their upright positions. The dipping chain recoiled on its spool, lifting a pair of sweet, soggy boys into the air. The dark chocolate dripped from their bodies as they coughed and gasped, refilling their lungs with precious oxygen. Rotating bars decreased their speed until they came to a full stop only millimeters from the top of Numbuh 5's hat.  
  
The mixing arm lifted back into its safety setting with a click to indicate it was securely out of harms way. The capped girl looked up to see Numbuh 1 withdraw from Lizzie's lips, his hand slowly sliding from the power switch on the wall.  
  
"Goodbye Lizzie." He whispered.  
  
She felt suddenly cold. Snapping her eyes open the red head saw that Nigel was no longer holding her. His face no longer smiling, his eyes no longer shining like beautiful gems.  
  
"What do you mean Nigel?" She questioned.  
  
He sighed shaking his head then glared at her, his face intense and serious, not a hint of remorse in his voice.  
  
"It's over Lizzie. We're through--- completely. You've crossed the line this time. I can't let you do this."  
  
Lizzie quickly scanned the room, realizing the power switch in its off position and her rivals relatively safe and sound.  
  
"You tricked me?" She pouted, heart-broken. "Nigie why? They can't really be more important then me?"  
  
He pushed up his sunglasses, completely concealing his eyes.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
Her wide eyes brimmed with tears, but his expression failed to falter.  
  
"No! We were meant to be together!" She shouted furiously, lunging for him, hoping to have him again in her embrace. He took a few steps back, avoiding her grasp.  
  
"Actually Lizzie, I think this proves we aren't meant to be together. I need to be with the Kids Next Door, it's who I am. Continuing our relationship under these circumstances wouldn't be fair to either of us. You're---just too needy."  
  
She sniffled, holding back tears. Spotting the power box on the wall she rushed to it ready to turn the machines on once again.  
  
"No! They can't do this! They can't take you from me! I won't let them!"  
  
Thinking quickly, Numbuh 1 grabbed a SCAMPP from the piled weapons and zapped the power switch, blasting the leaver off, rendering it useless. Lizzie stood back aghast, she turned to her obsession, pleading with her crying eyes to reconsider.  
  
"You can't just dump me."  
  
He glared as his Machiavellian ex-mate. Laser clutched in hand, expression emotionless.  
  
"You can't just threaten my friends." In his voice there was a stern but non-threatening tone. "I know you don't want this, but this is how it has to be."  
  
His final words spoken he left her to her sadness, turning quickly to the aid of his friends. An iota of shame for having to be so abrupt tugging at his heart. But he steeled himself knowing it was requisite to protect his team above all else. As far as he was concerned now, he had no girlfriend. Setting his weapon up against the tub of nougat his hands were now free to remove the gag from Numbuh 5's mouth.  
  
"Are you alright Numbuh 5?" He asked plunging his arms into fluffy goop to undo the binding chains.  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at his concerned face. He hadn't betrayed them at all. He was still the same loyal, caring, dedicated leader she had grown to trust in their many years together as partners in anti-adult crime.  
  
"Betta' now baby." She chimed, "Numbuh 5 likes her nougat but not like this."  
  
"I hope I didn't scare anyone." He resigned busily fumbling blindly with the metal links.  
  
"Eh, no big deal, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 dismissed from his suspended spot, heart swelling with KND pride. "Man, the way you suckered that Lizzie inta lettin' ya go, it was blinkin' brilliant!"  
  
Numbuh 1 felt the tug of a smile with Four's encouraging praise. Unhooking the chains from the dark girl's body, letting the bonds sink into the vat, as he gently took her by the arms carefully helping her out of the creamy glop.  
  
"As uncouth as it was, I knew something had to be done to keep you guys from being---"  
  
His words came to a sudden halt feeling the cold nozzle press against the back of his neck.  
  
"Hold it right there!" The SCAMPP rattled in Lizzie's inexperienced hands. Numbuh 1 slowly lifted his arms into the air, trying his hardest to keep from panicking. Although terror had a very good grip on his heart.  
  
"What are you doing?" He questioned, moving as little as possible.  
  
Lizzie glared straight into Numbuh 5's eyes. A burning hate fueled by jealous rage blazing in her bespectacled orbs. The dark girl glared back but stayed perfectly still so as not to provoke the laser toting nut ball.  
  
"If I can't have him no one can!" The red head cried, prodding the barrel of the weapon harder into his spine.  
  
Swallowing hard he tried to reach her rational side.  
  
"Lizzie, please. Just think about what you're doing."  
  
"I have thought about it Nigie. And I can't stand the idea of you running around with these ruffians. If we can't go out like Snow White and Prince Charming then we'll just have to go out like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"I don't recall Juliet shooting Romeo with a laser!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh details" she dismissed with a roll of her eyes, "What matters is that we'll be together forever in heaven."  
  
"Ha! I doubt you'll be goin' there!" Numbuh 4 called down.  
  
"You see Nigie?" she insisted "Why would you want to be friends with such low lives? I'm so much better for you. I love you! They could never care for you like I can. I need you. I'm sure you can do without the stupid Kids Next Door---"  
  
That was the last straw. Being an obsessive girlfriend was one thing. But insulting the honor and defiling the leader of the Kids Next Door was utterly intolerable. Screaming furiously, Numbuh 5 leapt from the nougat tank, successfully flipping over Numbuh 1 and kicking Lizzie right in the face.  
  
"Dat's it! Numbuh 5 had enough of yo bad mouthin' us!"  
  
Lizzie hit the ground with a thud. Gripping the laser in one hand and rubbing her face with the other, she climbed to her feet, sniffling.  
  
"You kicked me." She whined with threatening tears.  
  
"Yeah, and Numbuh 5 gonna give you worse if you don't cut yo crazy talk and leave Numbuh 1 alone!"  
  
Lizzie snarled and focused the weapon on the dark skinned girl.  
  
"You can't take him from me!"  
  
Thinking quickly Numbuh 5 swept her leg into a low kick knocking Lizzie again to the floor. The impact caused the fallen girl to inadvertently pull the trigger of the gun.  
  
The hot beam cut through the chocolate vat splitting the vessel open, spilling its sweet dark contents all over the floor in a cocoa tidal wave. Now ankle deep in chocolate fluid the two girls began their dangerous face off. Numbuh 5 tried to wrestle the SCAMPP from Lizzie's grip to even the playing field but in the process caused the weapon to misfire once again.  
  
Numbuh 1 ducked to avoid the blast allowing the beam to instead sever the chain holding Numbuhs 2 and 4 aloft. The duo dropped quickly to the linoleum. Yelping with pain as they landed on their rears.  
  
Successfully yanking the laser from her opponent's chubby fingers, Numbuh 5 tossed the soup can weapon aside, letting it sink under the sweet, muddy puddle coating the floor.  
  
Disarmed but not disheartened, Lizzie lunged for her enemy. She wasn't going to give up until there was nothing between her and Nigel. Numbuh 5 did a back flip, skillfully avoiding the harpy's attempt to wring her neck. Her landing however was less then graceful as the thick slick fudge on the ground caused her to slip backwards. Swinging her arms in circles she successfully stopped herself from falling on her butt. But this gave Lizzie enough time to ram the capped warrior head on.  
  
Both girls hit the ground, splashing wildly. Numbuh 5 quickly got up in time to knee Lizzie in the chest. Lizzie, in turn pulled Numbuh 5's hat over her eyes. Punching blindly, Five managed a right hook to Lizzie's plump cheek. The red head snarled and retaliated by upper cutting the operative in the stomach. Five grunted, momentarily clutching her gut, then glared at Lizzie's smug satisfied smile with an icy scowl, powered by an inner passion to preserve the sanctity of the Kids Next Door, to protect the freedom of her leader, and to kick Lizzie so hard her grandparents could feel it.  
  
Gripping Lizzie's wrist Five hauled the zealot over her shoulder and performed a pile driver to her ribs. Lizzie reached over and pushed Five's face into the fudge, pressing her weight into the dark girls' back. Thrashing violently Numbuh 5 used every bit of force she could muster to roll out from under the suffocating heft and kick Lizzie in the torso sending her flying across the floor. The two girls shot the evil eye to each other from the distance between them. Crying out awful screams of hate they rushed at one another in a fury of punches, pulls, pinches, kicks, flips, slashes, and smashes.  
  
Numbuh 1 watched the carnage nearly breathless. His heartbeat matching the rhythm of the battle before him, reckless and unsure of calm end. He felt the anxiousness churning inside him, dumbfounded and clueless as to what to do to help the situation. Words failed to come to mind, only the sounds of struggle and anger could penetrate his senses. He wanted so badly to restore the order that has so quickly fallen away. But a strong inner sensation compelled him to let them be. That getting involved would only make things worse. He instead left them to their chocolate covered catfight and ran over to the other machines to untie his remaining friends.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
The last of the chains fell to the ground allowing Numbuh 3 to jump around freely once again. She hopped over Numbuh 4's head as he offered to help her down from the conveyer belt. He yelped as she sprung off, playing leap frog to get a better view of the fight going on behind them. Numbuh 2 stood mesmerized by the battle. Never had he suspected that Lizzie could fight like that. Her actions where random and it was obvious Numbuh 5 had the upper hand with her years of KND training. But the fiery haired devotee was holding her own, matching the operative, powered by her own lust for blood and the possession of her lover.  
  
"He's mine!" Lizzie cried, pulling Numbuh 5's ear.  
  
Five pushed Lizzie's glasses into her face.  
  
"Girl, you don't own him!"  
  
The girls pushed off one another, falling backwards into the dark puddle. They got up and glared at each other down. Breathing deeply, eyeing one another, ready for another go at it.  
  
"I'm not standing by while you steal him away from me!" Lizzie squealed grasping Five's shoulders. Numbuh 5 did the same, pushing hard, both opponents trying to topple the other.  
  
"If you really love him you'll let him do what he wanna do."  
  
"He wants to be with me! He just doesn't know it yet!"  
  
"Man, yo got to get yo'self a reality check."  
  
"Lizzie, Numbuh 5, stop this!" Numbuh 1 called out from the sidelines. The sound of vehement screeching and yelling overshadowed his pleas as the two girls rolled around in the liquid confection before the divergent minded agents.  
  
"Guess they're not listening Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 always had a knack for stating the obvious. Numbuh 1 stared on despondent.  
  
"Yeah, wallop 'er good Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 4 egged on, eager to join the battle himself. But his fighter's instinct told him that this was Numbuh 5's fight to finish. There was no doubt in his mind that she could take Lizzie out all on her own. He just hoped she would leave a modicum for him to beat up later.  
  
"Yay! Mud pie!" Numbuh 3 giggled watching the splashing around.  
  
The fighters exchanged blows in the center of their edible "ring." Each assault more heated then the last accompanied with an exchange of insults.  
  
"Tomboy!"  
  
"Obsessive freak!"  
  
Lizzie pulled Five's braid with a painful yank.  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
Surprised by Lizzie's use of that particular adjective, Numbuh 5 socked the offender in the nose causing her to release the thick lock giving them some distance.  
  
"What you call me?!" Five questioned, her voice like a slow boil.  
  
"I'm not blind, so don't think I haven't noticed." Lizzie spat viciously. She hurled herself at Numbuh 5, pinning her to the ground. The chubby girl's face contorted into a nasty snarl. She leaned in close and hissed.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at my Nigel."  
  
Five's eyes widened reflexively. Then cocked in a confused manner.  
  
"What are you talkin' 'bout? ---Ak!"  
  
Lizzie pressed on Five harder, her hands steadily wrapping around her victim's neck, body weight to her advantage, eyes practically glowing with madness.  
  
All pity was gone. There was no reasoning with her. The innocent, loving girl he had believed she was, was nothing but another face of a raving lunatic. Slowly it was sinking in as a new anger continued its initiative to rise. Silently he pleaded for Lizzie to stop so he wouldn't have to resort to what his anger was telling him to do.  
  
As the weight bore down on her trachea, Five desperately clasped her attacker's wrists. Leaning her head back, choking slightly, she caught her leaders' inverted solicitude. Sensing his strife, even hidden behind his dark shades, and her own need to survive, she thought fast. Grabbing a handful of gooey melted chocolate, Numbuh 5 threw the dark slop into Lizzie's eyes, inking out her glasses.  
  
"Somebody needs a checkup from the love doctor."  
  
Wiping frantically at her lenses Lizzie was blinded long enough to be thrust aside by the surprising strength of Numbuh 5. Taking this reprieve, Five pulled herself shakily to her feet. Gently rubbing her throat. Looking up, catching Numbuh 1's eye they exchanged relieved smiles. He steadily walked towards the girls, looking to Lizzie with a strange new detachment. Instead of continuing her onslaught, she looked up at him with teary eyes only to be answered by a look of betrayal.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me Nigie." She audibly whispered.  
  
"It's over Lizzie." He said softly. "This time for real."  
  
Lizzie sobbed mutely, gazing into the muddy candy coated floor. Beneath the surface she felt something near her hand. Realizing what it was she smiled wickedly and pulled it from the muck.  
  
Numbuhs 1 and 5 reeled back in surprise as the once discarded SCAMPP was now pointed at them. It's wielder focused on them with a crazed flicker in her eyes.  
  
"It's not over!" She screeched, "It can't be over!"  
  
Pulling the sticky trigger, a sharp beam careened at Numbuh 5. She dodged expertly, allowing the blast to instead hit a chain spool on the far side of the room. The impact caused the spool to unravel, releasing a heavy chain hook that was restrained by it to the ceiling. The large steel hook swung down towards the trio at threatening speed.  
  
Acting solely on reflex, Numbuh 1 gripped her arm and pulled her out of the way with him. Embracing her if only for a second, until they plunged into the chocolate and split apart, landing on their backs. One turned his head and looked at Five lying next to him. Her face stunned, staring upwards.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sickening crack of metal against glass and flesh. He looked ahead to see Lizzie's clumsy form propelled horizontally. Skidding to a halt in the slick sweet against the wall. The chain suspended hook pendulated until it came to a slow rest in the center of the room. Only then did the five warriors deem it safe to examine its victim.  
  
She slouched against the metal slab, head lolling unevenly. She looked up at the lead of the quintet smiling dreamily. Her glasses cracked and knocked askew. Numbuh 1 stepped forward timidly.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
She continued to grin, lost in a head trauma haze. Limply handing there, raggedly like a discarded toy. Big eyes dazedly staring at him from behind broken glass. One swollen shut, the other half-closed. Once beautiful. Still beautiful. Her voice was soft and calm, surprising those who had just seen her vengeful wrath only seconds ago. Her words slipped out like a passing breeze.  
  
"I did it all for you Nigel."  
  
Her head drooped; chin nestled to her chest, unconscious.  
  
His eyes softened as his mouth opened slightly. He could have saved her too. Even after all she had done, she still didn't deserve to get this. He felt a hand pat his back.  
  
"Ah, don't let it get ya down Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 consoled, "She was crazy."  
  
"And besides," Added Numbuh 2. "Look at all this chocolate!"  
  
"Yippee! Candy party!" affixed Numbuh 3.  
  
Both chunky pilot and giddy Asian jumped with joy before scooping spilt fudge into their mouths, not caring that it had first been on the floor.  
  
Numbuh 1 could barely hear their jubilation over the conflicting emotions inside his head. Staring at Lizzie's broken body, feeling an indescribable sadness starting to grow. If she had been any other enemy he wouldn't be having such painful thoughts. But she was different and always would be. She had done such horrible things; tried to steal his will, break up him and his friends, kill his friends, all in the name of love, or rather, her warped view of it. He knew she really didn't love him. It was merely a childhood crush gone too far. But still, guilt weighted heavy in his chest. He had to live with the fact that he had broken her heart. And what a strange, twisted heart she discovered it was.  
  
"Still," He murmured, "I can't help but feel sorry for her."  
  
Numbuh 5 looked to him sympathetically and placed a hand on his slumped shoulder.  
  
"Love makes us do crazy thangs."  
  
[To Be Continued] /./././././././././././././././ 


	7. Letting Go

Well here's the last chapter. Wow this was longer then I was expecting it to be. But I'm very proud of how it turned out. I'd like to thank the following people. Any one who reviewed every chapter of this story. My mom for providing the inspiration for the secondary villain. Daniel Bedingfield whos song "If you're not the one" provided the mood music while I was writing all those sappy love scenes. Tom Warburton for creating such a great show and of course the kids themselves. They rock! Speaking of which, I do not own any of them. They are not mine. Now on to the final chapter!  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The heavy sound of boots clomping against the pavement was the only thing cutting the uncomfortable silence. Through his thick sunglasses he stared at the single daisy resting limply in his hand. He had considered bringing her a bouquet but Numbuh 5 had warned him that the choice would only send mixed messages. This was a courtesy call, not reconciliation.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me guys." He said to the duo close by his sides.  
  
"No problem Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 smiled, "We weren't gonna leave you alone fa' a second with Lizzie anyway."  
  
A ghost of a smile graced his thin lips, but faded away as his thoughts drifted back to her. He had a week to ponder what he would do. Now Lizzie was out of the hospital and a decision had to be made. For that long wait he had spent sleepless nights with his guilt. All for him, she had done it all for him. Was he going to have this effect on her for the rest of their lives? All the more reason to end it for good. He was just going to go in, see if she was all right, apologize for letting her get hurt, and say goodbye forever. The official end of their unhealthy relationship. The remorse still seeped through him. Despite the fact that it was her decision to react so horribly to their initial break up; he still felt it was his fault she took such drastic course. He turned to Numbuh 5 for solace. The look in her eyes told him to stop laying on the self-pity and come to terms that there were some things that would always be out of his hands. Now his relationship with Lizzie would be one of them.  
  
"I am a bit nervous about visiting her after what's happened." He confessed.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about," Numbuh 5 ensured. "We got yo back in case she tries anything."  
  
Numbuh 4 eagerly cracked his knuckles.  
  
"An' if she does it's gonna give 'er a one way trip back ta the hospital." He turned to his comrades with a grin. "Maybe she'll finally end up in the psych-ward where she belongs."  
  
Numbuh 5 snickered in agreement. She looked up into their leader's eyes; behind his drooping shades she noticed them quiver with concealed sadness. She could understand his indecision; after all, Lizzie was his first love. First loves are never forgotten and the betrayal accompanying his memories only bore the pain of loosing her deeper into his heart. But he still had to let go; cut the cord for good, for him and the teammates he cared so much about.  
  
"It's going to be strange seeing her like this." He murmured.  
  
"C'mon boss," Numbuh 5 encouraged. "Stop bein' so wishy- washy. It ain't you."  
  
He took a deep breath, making fists. A look of solid concentration masking his face.  
  
"You're right. I have to stop being so irresolute! I tried to reason with Lizzie and couldn't. It's just the way she is. I'm going to go over there and give her my ultimatum! --- And a daisy." He concluded, examining the flower to see if it had survived his fervor.  
  
Five couldn't help but smile. Under all those plots and missions and yelling and seriousness was a caring and sensitive guy who genuinely possessed strong concern for all kids. She briefly pat One on the shoulder, the simper still on his face, an admiring sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yo one of the good ones Numbuh 1."  
  
"Thanks Numbuh 5, it makes me feel better hearing that from you."  
  
A warm feeling of pride filled the dark-skinned girl. She couldn't help but do anything for her leader.  
  
"And I really must thank you for how you handled Lizzie the other day as well." He continued. "I wouldn't have been able to take it that far. If it weren't for you who knows what may have happened."  
  
"It was nothin'." She humbly smirked. "Any one a us woulda done the same thang."  
  
"Yeah, I wan'ed ta punch Lizzie's lights out m'self." Numbuh 4 swung his fists through the air at phantom targets. "Man, if it 'ad been me, she woulda been knocked out longa' then a week, I can tell you."  
  
"I'm surprised to what lengths she went to in order to keep you guys away from me." Numbuh 1 mused. "She must have really convinced herself that you were trying to steal me away from her or something." He paused chuckling. "Really, where would she have gotten such an idea?"  
  
She stopped her pace suddenly. The thoughts crashing through her mind like fearsome tidal waves. His rhetoric immediately reminding her of what Lizzie had said during their fight. For the first time ever, she questioned the reasoning for her loyalty to him. For the first time she questioned the warm pride that encompassed her heart. For the first time she questioned the way she was so eager to fight at his side. Did she really look at him any differently then the others? Was it true or just the delusional ranting of an obsessive and paranoid madwoman? She had always respected him yes, but did she feel something stronger then friendship? An eternity passed in her mind, searching for answers that weren't there. In reality only a few seconds had passed and she hadn't moved an inch, allowing the boys to surpass her without notice.  
  
"Uh, guys," She caught their attention. Pulling the brim of her hat down over her eyes, she continued. "Numbuh 5 just remembered she had ta get somethin' from the candy store."  
  
The boys looked to her, then to each other in silent mutual agreement.  
  
"Oh, you can go ahead then Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 excused. "I'm sure we'll be all right."  
  
"Yeah, go on." Numbuh 4 agreed "Its'ok."  
  
"Thanks," She said smiling weakly. She falsely strengthened it as she turned away waving. "Catch up with you guys layda'."  
  
"Hey, pick me up some choco-pops while ya there!" Numbuh 4 called after her as she headed down the opposite way and disappeared behind a building.  
  
/././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
  
Now alone with her thoughts, she let the puzzle pieces fall from the box and scatter across her mind. How did she really feel about Numbuh 1? For years they had been together, fighting at each other's side, building a strong plutonic relationship where she could almost always tell what he was thinking. To her he was an open book; she knew he liked to be mysterious and stubborn, enthusiastically upholding his ideals no matter what the cost. But for everything she knew about him he was never predictable. A piece of him he always kept hidden from her and the rest of the team. Something in the fact that he hid his eyes, kept to himself busying his mind with intricate plans and allowed so much to be carried on his shoulders. So many layers he had buried inside, frailly dangling between staying under his control and showing through, revealing something that perhaps he kept secret for a reason. She respected everything about him though and that included his mysteries.  
  
Despite their differences they had so much in common. They both possessed the common sense to solve the many problematic threats to kid-kind. They both had great passion dedicated to their goals. Although she was laidback and he was high strung they seemed to fit well together on the battlefield. He made elaborate master plans, she adlibbed on instinct and kept things as simple as necessary. Although there was tension it never damaged their friendship. He gave her someone to look up to; a hero from her own world. She cared about him greatly as a friend but was this devotion headed for the next level? Was it pulling her deeper into the abyss of her loyal heart? If it were true, would she pursue him?  
  
She shook the thought violently from her head.  
  
'Get it together girl!' she mentally berated herself. 'You can't fall in love with him. He's yo leader and yo friend but nothing more!'  
  
The pain in her heart confirmed her fears. But it was time to let her head take control. He had a girlfriend before and look where that led him. Nothing but torment and painful sacrifice. To be a true leader he could have no distractions. How could she call herself his friend and loyal teammate if she impaired his judgment with the display of her emotions? She would never do that to him. He cared about the Kids Next Door more then anything else in the world. Any split in his devotion would cause his suffering and misery all over again. It was better for him, for the team, for all entire organization of the Kids Next Door if she forgot these feelings immediately and continue things as they had been. Just let it go; keep him free. This was how it had to be. She cared too much to let him be chained again. She swallowed her emotions and ignored the panicked pounding of her heart. Heading for the candy store to drown her feelings in a rush of sugary sweets.  
  
/./././././././././././././././././  
  
They approached the house with the most timid caution. Lizzie's house was a large and foreboding alien territory. From its dimensions the two boys quickly assumed that the subject of their visit must be well off financially. Numbuh 4 was especially impressed.  
  
"Whoa! Lizzie must be loaded." He gasped awestruck.  
  
It definitely could explain how she was able to afford all the necessary appliances she used to shower her former beau with attention, among other things she had used for on him for other relatively less romantic reasons.  
  
"Let's just try to keep this short." Numbuh 1 sighed.  
  
Gaining entry, the pair headed to Lizzie's room. They stood before the door glancing at each other for emotional support, took a deep breath each and crossed the threshold. Inside the husky red head was calmly seated in her bed, which, like the rest of her room was coated in pink and frills. Numbuh 4 unconsciously let out a disgusted grunt. To him this room was the epitome of "girly." Make-up and ribbons sat on her desk before a large vanity mirror. Everywhere pre-teen magazines and cheep romance novels were scattered about the floor, excluding the thick tome Lizzie currently had her round nose buried in. On a nearby wall, plastered there by transparent tape, were countless photos of her and Numbuh One together in various places. During their relationship he may have found this cute, but now he was finding himself slightly disturbed by the numerous photographs she had kept of them that were enough to completely cover one of the dimensions of her room. He cocked his brow at one picture in particular, wondering just when he had gone with Lizzie to "The Point", not noticing the sound of Numbuh 4 shuttering violently upon gazing at the same glossy, slightly out of focus, snap- shot.  
  
For someone who had recently suffered from head trauma, she appeared to be in the best of health. Reading her book without an apparent care in the world. The only telltale sign that anything had happened to her was the thin shroud of white bandages wrapped around her head.  
  
The creak of the door hinge turned her attention to her visitors, whom she greeted with a gleeful squeal.  
  
"Nigel!"  
  
Tossing the book aside like last weeks trash, the ever-clingy votary rushed to embrace her bald beloved. So happy she was to see him again, she was sure he had come to make up and be with her once more. Wincing, he retreated a step, his blonde companion reflexively balling his fists ready to attack if necessary. Disappointed she took the hint and retracted her affection, letting her outstretched arms drop to her sides. Cupping her hands together modestly, she looked to Numbuh 1 with reserved longing.  
  
"Hi Nigel." She rephrased.  
  
Dropping his defensive stance, One let out a relieved sigh, holding his hand to his chest. Composing himself he glanced away from her flirtatious eyes, digging the toe of his boot into the plush pink carpet.  
  
"Hello Lizzie." He greeted "I take it you're feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, the doctors said that my glasses took most of the force." She smiled, catching the glint of concern in his concealed eyes. Noticing this he quickly readjusted his sunglasses and cleared the nervous squeak from his throat.  
  
"You wanna sit down?" She offered mostly to Nigel, not really bothering to take notice of his friend standing there, glaring at her like one would a demon of the underworld.  
  
"No thanks," Numbuh 1 declined. "We won't be staying long." He coughed again and produced the daisy he had been hiding behind his back. "I just wanted to give you this."  
  
With a delighted gasp she snatched the flower from his hand and clutched it greedily in her chubby fingers.  
  
"Oh, thank you! I love it!" She held it close to her chest preciously. Its pedals bending pressed hard into her bosom. She looked back at him with sparkling eyes. His however did not exchange any such happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry that you got hurt Lizzie, but you do realize that I'm only here to see that you're all right. Nothing more."  
  
"So don't try anythin' funny while weh 'ere. Or you'll 'ave ta an'sah ta me." Numbuh 4 felt like adding, having been ignored up until now. Numbuh 1 held up his hand, halting the punch hungry Aussie.  
  
"You understand don't you?" He redirected his attention back to Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry." She sighed dejectedly, then smiled casually, smirking it off. "I guess I did go a little crazy back there."  
  
Numbuh 4 snarled and gritted his teeth leaning forward.  
  
"A *LITTLE* crazy?" He exclaimed, "You nearly drowned me in a tank of melted chocolate!"  
  
His fists quivered with rage, ready to pound her at a moments notice. She only responded with a blissful grin, not at him, at Nigel, who now was scowling at her, sharing in Numbuh 4's distain.  
  
"You're going to have to get over this Lizzie." He ordered "I'm not ready for the kind of relationship that you are and you're going to have to accept that."  
  
Lizzie frowned taking a seat back on her bed. She sniffled staring down at her feet, eliciting a rise of pity in Numbuh 1's heart, which was surely her plan. Taking a hold of his senses he commanded himself to continue the original plan. He was now used to the pain of his constant divide. And Numbuh 4's fearsome scowl gave him further incentive with a look that said 'If you start this all over again I *WILL* punch you out and drag you home.'  
  
"Now see here." One leaned over to the saddened girl. "There's no reason to be upset. We're both still young. There will be plenty of time for other loves. I'm sure you'll find someone who's perfect for you one day." He gave her a soft pat on the shoulder and a gentle, reassuring smile. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. No matter how strong he was in battle, Numbuh 1 would always be a pathetic softy around girls.  
  
Lizzie looked up as sobs subsided. Her glossy eyes glimmering hoping to attract his sympathy.  
  
"Nobody as perfect as you." She said.  
  
He reeled back, suddenly choking on his ego. Stumbled and stuttered as he tried to regrasp his composure. Numbuh 4 took this as their cue to leave. Gripping Numbuh 1 by the arm he began to tug his leader out of the room hoping to successfully take him out of range of cupid's sadistic arrow.  
  
"That's it! This meeting's ova'! C'mon Numbuh 1."  
  
Snapping back to his rational mind and narrowly avoiding the spider's web, Numbuh 1 straightened himself, knowing full well that if he gave into Lizzie again she'd never learn.  
  
"Alright Numbuh 4." He concurred. "We're going now Lizzie. And I won't be coming back. Have a nice---" He paused a moment, "---Life."  
  
For the first time he felt good turning his back on her. Finally free of his irrational addiction. He could at last dedicate his full time to what was the most important. It was strange to feel so weightless and detached from something he had once plunged into with all his emotion. It was both a pleasure and a disturbance, but the negative quickly passed. Lizzie had given up her last chance and like any sensible leader should, he let her go. Now he felt freedom where there was once guilt. Like dropping a dead weight. Numbuh 1 smiled, proud of himself. A pride he had needed all along. He and Numbuh 4 headed for the door only to be halted by Lizzie's voice.  
  
"Nigel, before you go, could you do me one tiny favor?"  
  
He turned, focused and resolute.  
  
"That depends. What is it?"  
  
She smirked, giving him a cutesy look.  
  
"Could you, let me have a little bit of your blood?"  
  
Silence and stares directed on her from the males in the room.  
  
"My--- my blood? Why?" Numbuh 1 blabbered foppishly both disgusted and disturbed. Lizzie only smiled, as if she had asked for something as common as a cup of sugar or a couple of bucks.  
  
"Oh, you know, as a keepsake. To remember you by. I could wear it in a little vial around my neck to keep you close to my heart. I only need a tiny bit, just enough so maybe one day I could use it to clone you---."  
  
The last bit of doubt vanished from their minds regarding Lizzie's sanity. The two boys slowly backed away, deathly quiet, until they crossed the threshold exiting her room.  
  
Rushing from the house as fast as their short legs could carry them. Numbuhs 1 and 4 ran screaming, trying to put enough distance between them and Lizzie as possible. The girl only stared dreamily at the terrified boys through her bedroom window. She didn't care what they had said. The love she felt for Nigel was true in her book and she knew that love would always find a way. At least that's what the novels and movies had always told her. She leaned on her windowsill with a content and faithful sigh, sniffing the bent daisy in her hand watching the boys vanish over the horizon.  
  
At this moment of course, being anywhere near Lizzie was the farthest thing from Numbuh 1's mind. Even though they were now many blocks away from her house the pair felt that it was necessary to ensure the creepy obsessor had been able to follow them.  
  
"I told ya that Lizzie was a freak!" Numbuh 4 shouted among puffs of breath.  
  
In their panic the duo failed to notice they had passed Numbuh 5 on her way back from the candy store. She stared at them awkwardly, grape flavored lollypop threatening to drop form her agape mouth. She cocked an eyebrow at their sprinting forms, shrugged her shoulders accurately concluding that things at Lizzie's hadn't gone according to plan. Calmly, quietly, pressing the candy between her cheek and tongue, bags of sweets dangling in her hand, she paced after them in a casual gate. No need to hurry after them. After all, they were all headed for the same place anyway. The place where they all belonged. The place where his heart would always remain. From the looks of it Numbuh 1 wouldn't be experimenting with any other loves anytime soon. He finally understood what other kids his age knew all along.  
  
"Love is just plain crazy." Numbuh 5 mused, stuffing another lemon drop into her mouth. The sweet sourness blanketing over any residue of infatuation she may have had. His true love was beckoning him in the form of a giant tree house, a series of 2x4 technology weapons, and a crew of loyal teammates. Nothing should taint a love like that, the capped girl knew. But she could see what would make him an object of affection to a girl like Lizzie, or any girl for that matter. After all, he was a beautiful enigma.  
  
[The End] 


End file.
